Total Drama Island Season whatever
by Ckoenig
Summary: This is a story I wrote back in 2009. I was bored and searching through an old flash drive and this came up. I am going to continue. When I update, please vote for the character who you think should be voted off. I will give suggestions about who goes.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

"Welcome to season numero…uh… something. of Total Drama Island. I'm Chris MacLean here with Chef Hatchet and we're here at Camp Wawanakwa. A certified hell-hole. Today we are going to meet 22 new campers who were actually stupid enough to sign up for this crap. These were the best 22 auditions of about 19,000."

"This is gonna be fun. I've been practicing my cooking" Chef added

"Well let's go to the Dock of Shame because the boat is about to get here with our new victims"

The first boat pulled up as the 2 hosts and the cameraman got in the positions on the dock of shame. The first one to get of a tall, skinny guy with glasses. He was wearing a green long-sleeve t-shirt and gray shorts. He had two duffle bags and a backpack.

"This would be Cam Koenig. Nice to have ya" Chris stated.

"Thanks man" Cam replied. "So I guess I'm first then. Cool." He took out a computer and started playing minesweeper to wait for some other guys to get here.

"We'll see. And here comes our second camper, Everett Birk"

A huge 6'9" guy got off the boat. He had an Oklahoma State hat, an orange and black striped shirt, and black b-ball shorts, He was listening to music on his PSP.

"What up everyone" Everett said in his low monotone voice.

"Nothing much" Chris replied as he high-fived him. Even Chef was a bit intimidated by the kids presence

He walked over to Cam and started talking, while Cam got out a deck of cards to play.

Chef went back to the kitchen.

Another guy got out. He has about the same size as Cam. He had an LSU sweatshirt on with black running pants. He had unkempt blonde hair(kinda like Kurt Cobain) He had a definite southern accent and kind of reminded Chris of Geoff.

"Hey yall, what be going on with you guys" Jim started with.

"LSU fan I take it. I like OK State" Everett said as he introduced himself.

"Really?" Cam said sarcastically. He almost got pushed off the dock.

Another boat came and went and this time two girls got out (to save gas)

"And now we have, Maddi Abbatellio and Asia Weaver. It looks like their getting along." They were talking to each other like they were best friends already. They looked at Jim and waved. Jim waved back. Cam and Everett were busy playing cards. Jim went to talk to the girls. Cam and Everett looked up after a hand and got a good look at them. Asia had black and red hair with nice black eyes. She had a pure black t-shirt with jeans on. Maddi had an old white t-shirt on with a Ole Miss sweatshirt around her waist. She had an oddly colored red skirt.

Chris was waiting for the next boat. He looked at his watch. "Late" he mumbled. Just then a girl walked up behind him and scared him. The first five there laughed.

"Dude! Not cool" Chris yelled

"Sorry. I had to do it." the girl replied

Her name was Saskia Van de Bakker. She was from some town in the Netherlands. She spoke great English, however. She had on a white sweater from some band, with black jogging pants. She also wore sunglasses. She had blue-dyed hair for some reason.

The next boat pulled up and a guy with a shirt with the Saudi Arabian flag on it. He had short black hair with goggles. We later found out his name was Ahmed Al-Dossari Satir. He was from Al - 'Ula, Saudi Arabia. He has a beard, which made him kinda cool. He had on old khaki's with old tennis shoes and a nice prayer mat wrapped around his waist. He spoke pretty good English with a slight accent.

"Hello, everyone" Ahmad said. He got a bunch of hellos, yo's, and hi's, and put his stuff down. He then joined in on Cam and Everett's card game.

And then, just as everyone was calm, White Lighting showed up. Her name Alexandria Sanchez.

"Hello, Everyone. How are we today" Alexandria stated acted like she was the queen of the East Village. A few mumbled hi's

She looked at Ahmed. "Can you take my bags?" Cam got to him before he killed her so it was okay.

The next boat dropped off 3 people. They were a was shorter kind with a Islanders hat and a I-pod, He had red hair jutting down beneath the sock cap. The next were two girls were trying to get far way from each other. One was an Asian with a red short sweatshirt and black shorts and sandals. She also had very long black hair. The other was a slightly tall chick with long red hair. She had a black bandana on with a green t-shirt and a green skirt(like Izzy's). She had green sandals and was playing with her iphone. Their names were T.J. Halex, Megan Tanaka, and May Mitchell respectively.

"What are they arguing about?" Ahmed and Everett asked at the same time.

"Something about a drawing or something weird like that" T.J. replied as he sat down to join the card game. It was now Ahmed, Everett, Cam, and T.J., and Jim. They were getting pretty friendly, getting to know each other. The girls looked like they were having a meet and greet with their cell phones.

The remainder of the guys showed up. The first was Kenny Winters, who also had bleach blonde hair with North Carolina gear all over him. The next was Robinson Nestrovich. He was probably the only guy with a red afro. He had a white and black football jersey with camo pants. He had drumsticks for some reason too. The next was Darrel Huff. He had a pretty big afro too. He had a Mets hat, a beard, a plain white t-shirt with camo pants. He also had a air soft pistol because of some security issues. The 4th was Evan Ritter. He had a buzz cut, glasses, and a San Diego State hat. He wore just average clothes. After him was the last guy to join the competition. His name was Daniel Fadley. He had short brown hair and Flames gear decked out. He was pretty much a copy of Ezekiel. The girls were still talking, while 2 card games had sprung up to keep all 11 guys playing.

Then the rest of the girls came. The first one was Amy Day. She had a black Izzy haircut. (Izzy was popular with these chicks.)She had a white under sleeve long shirt, with a black sleeveless shirt. She also wore tan shorts. She was playing a Pac-Man game. The next was Jamie Huet. She was pretty short and had hair about as long as her. She was a Minnesota Wild fan and had a green and red skirt. She wore glasses. The third was Terra Kamm. She had a purple heart covered shirt with a backpack that was always on her. She had worn-out jeans on with old Converse all-stars. She had a nice face without glasses and had a "cool" haircut. The next was Carolina Ortiz. She was kind-of like Bridgette except no surfboard and she was the daughter of Mexican immigrants. She wore a green sweatshirt, with jean shorts. She has long, black hair with green eyes. The last was Nicki Olivander. She had blonde hair with a ponytail. She also had a laptop. She had a Texas shirt on with tan shorts.

Chris then took some pictures of everyone. He then announced " Okay everyone to the campfire so I can separate you guys"

Everyone showed up and sat down. There had to be God knows how many bags and suitcases and everyone just wanted to sleep or hang out for a while.

"So, the Fighting Mongeese will be: T.J., Kenny, Ahmad, Darrel, Evan, Andrew, May, Terra, Carolina, Nicki, and Saskia. You people will have the East cabin, so go unpack" They all left and felt good so far.

"And the Roaring Bears will be: Cam, Daniel, Everett, Jim, Robinson, Amy, Maddi, Asia, Megan, Alexandria, and Jamie. You guys got the West Cabin." They left also.

10 minutes later, everyone was unpacked and went to the Mess Hall.

"Okay, Breakfast is at 9, Lunch at 1, Dinner at 6. You guys can have snacks but you have to ask ME FIRST. So come get some lunch. I was tired today, so I ordered Pizza." Yay's went across the room. "Shut Up" Chef yelled. They did. "So eat up, but tomorrow…ha-ha, I get cooking" Chef stated.

Chris let them have the day off so everyone went to go hang out with their new friends. Let's look in.

Robinson and Cam were in front of the cabins. They were playing badminton.

"I dunno man, maybe there is a goodminton. Let's just play."

"Whatever, dude" Robinson replied. They hit it for a while, until the birdie went into the Bears cabin.

"You suck at life, man. I'm only 5 feet away."

"I don't care, man. Let's go get it before I kill you." Robinson again replied.

They walked up to the cabin until the saw a crude sign posted. "don't come in" It read.

"Threatening" Robinson said as he ripped it off. Cam agrees. He was going to get his lab-top anyway, to show Robinson some stuff.

"HOLY CRAP" Cam yelled.

"That didn't take long. Did you guys know each other for about an hour before you started going at it?"

Jim and Asia were making out. It might have gone farther if no one walked in. Asia ran out.

"Asia, wait" Jim yelled and ran off.

"Wow" Cam and Robinson agreed.

The girls of the Mongeese were in their cabin trying to get to know each other. May, Terra, Carolina, Nicki, and Saskia were laying on their beds talking.

"So, where we all from" May asked. May was from Waseca, Minnesota. Terra's hometown was Greely, Colorado. Carolina hailed from Stockton, California. Nicki lived in Lubbock, Texas. Saskia was the only non-North American girl. She was from Wijdemern, Netherlands. She was definitely the most interesting.

"So did you see some of the guys?" Nicki asked. This group were obviously teen-age girls.

" I don't know, I mean we don't even know them too well." May said.

"Asia knows Jim well" Cam said from the outside. He walked off before anyone could talk to him.

"I think T.J. kinda cute." Nicki stated.

"Maybe" The rest said.

The guys were playing basketball at he dodge ball/basketball gym. Jim was still trying to talk to Asia.

"So who's the hottest" Cam asked as he sunk a 3-pointer. Jose, one of the cameraman was keeping score. 3-0 the scoreboard read.

" I kinda like that Nicki chick." T.J. said after he passed it away. Everett passed it to Daniel. It's Mongoose vs. Bears. Darrel was playing for the Bears since Jim was chasing Asia.

" That chick May is hot" Cam pointed out as he made another 3. 6-0. Some yeahs rang out. A couple other girls name were called before they just started playing basketball. The Bears team won 120-55. Everett had 41 points, while Cam had 44.

The Bears girls were eating in their cabin, listening to music. Nothing significant to report.

THE NEXT DAY***************************************************************

It was 9 a.m. Chris let them sleep in. Then he played the guitar solo form One at volume 145. Yes, 145. There were some definite heads banging on the top of the bunks. A couple people were already up.

The teams met in the lodge. The first breakfast. Cereal. Just cereal.

"Good thing I brought pop tarts." Cam said. Other people agreed.

"Okay, so the first challenge is an old favorite. The cliff-dive challenge. So first, the teams will jump off the cliff. Then if there is anyone that is a chicken the other team gets a ten-second head-start for everyone that doesn't. So everyone eat up and meet me at the cliff in 2 hours. GO!"

Two hours later, everyone was up on the cliff with their bathing suits on. The Roaring Bears were up first. Cam stepped to the edge. He had goggles on with white trunks. He looked over the edge. Wow.

"Crap" as he stepped over. "" SPLASH. "I'm okay"

No one jumped for about another minute until Robinson braved up enough guts to go next. He went dived in a way that would have made a Olympic Diver proud. Perfect Dive.

Amy, Maddi, and Asia all jumped next without incident. Then came Everett.

"I'm gonna kill myself." He still jumped. SPLASH!. He floated up.

"" He yelled.

Megan didn't jump while the rest of the team did. If all 11 mongooses could jump. They would get a 10 second start.

CONFESSIONAL: Everett: I can't believe Megan didn't jump. I weigh like 200 more pounds then her, and I'm okay. Damn Stuck up Asians.

Saskia took a running start and jumped.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She screamed. Another perfect dive.

CONFESSIONAL: T.J.: Wow. She is crazy.

CONFESSIONAL: Saskia: OH MY GOD. THAT WAS SO AWESOME HAHA!

"Well if mini-Izzy can do, I guess I can" T.J. added before he jumped. 2 down, 9 to go, to get the 10 second head start. T.J. got on the boat and went to the beach.

"This is nothing compared to my friends custom high-dive" Kenny stated. Belly-flop. Big time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone yelled. Everyone else jumped. No major injuries. Last was Ahmad. He had never seen a cliff over about 100 before. This was new to him. He stared below.

"Come on, man. We need this head start" T.J. yelled,

"Dude, if you don't jump, I'm burning your stuff" Andrew called up to him. Ahmad said a quick prayer then jumped.

"And the Mongooses get a head start in one of their races" Chris stated.

"ONE" May yelled angrily.

"Yeah, were gonna do 11 races. Whoever wins 6 will win the challenge. Losers meet me at the first campfire ceremony. You have 5 minutes to select the order." Chris explained. The teams huddled. They discussed. The Mongooses decided that they would use the 10 second head start last. It was a race back to camp, which took the fastest intern about a minute to run back. First race was the two "captains" of the teams. Cam and T.J. They were voted captains, even though they thought the idea was dumb. They walked up to the start line.

*Confessional Cam*

T.J.: I guess it is too my advantage that Cam doesn't know I was on the track team.

Cam: I guess it is too my advantage that T.J. doesn't know I'm on the track team.

They started in runners position.

"On your mark…, get set…, GO!" Chris yelled. They both got good starts. It was neck and neck for about the first 90% of the race, until T.J. tripped on a camera wire. Cam won. It took him 59.7 seconds. T.J. walked across at 1.24.44.

"Bears take a 1-0 lead" Chris stated.

"That's not fair" May, Andrew, and Evan yelled.

"Oh, well. He should've seen it" Cam walkie-talkie'd back. Chris had no choice but to agree.

May and Maddi were up next.

Confessional Cam**

May: I'm not the fastest runner, but I can take Maddi. And besides we need this win.

May was wrong. Maddi got there in 1:03:05. May finished at 1:05:23. The Bears were up 2-0.

Darrel and Everett went next. Darrel won and made it 2-1. Amy and Andrew were next. Even though Andrew said he was great at sports, he got beat by 1 second. 3-1

Daniel and Ahmad went to the line next. "

"We changed our minds" Carolina said. The rest of the Mongooses looked confused. "We'll take the 10 second head-start now." May pulled her aside. "But what if we need it later" she asked. "Trust me, senorita" Carolina whispered back.

Ahmad ran off. They saw why. Ahmad had great stamina, but in a dead sprint, he was very slow. The 10 seconds passed. Daniel took off. He caught him right before the finish line, and then tripped. Ahmad for some reason tripped too. Daniel crawled against the finish line. 4-1. The Bears were jumping over Daniel come from behind win.

Confessional Cam**

Ahmad: I'm going back home.

One of the cameraman pulled Chris aside and showed him tape.

"We have a change of developments" Chris stated. "From watching the tape in slow motion, we saw that when Daniel tripped, he reached out and tripped Ahmad, which let him win. So Daniel is DQ'd and the score is now 3-2 Bears" The Bears looked at Daniel they were mad.

Confessional Cam:

Daniel: *laughing nervously* Oops

Cam: I have a bad feeling about that

Alexandria: That cheating bastard!. He is so going home if we lose this thing. I don't care if he is my teammate, that is going to coat us.

The Mongooses had a spark of energy. They came back and tied it 5-5. The last two people: Megan and Saskia.

"Come on Megan, if you win you'll be a hero" Jamie yelled.

"And if you lose, your ass is going back to wherever the hell you come from" Jim added. That got through. Megan looked like she had a new outlook. Saskia looked at her.

Confessional Cam:

Saskia: Better pull out some old tricks for this one or she's gonna win.

Chris started the race. Saskia jumped ahead. Megan tried to catch up and was neck and neck in the stretch. Saskia then pulled out her trick. She stopped.

"Ha, your never gonna win the-" Megan stopped, She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a stump. It flipped her over. The bears were dejected. Saskia jogged across the finish line.

"And the Fighting Mongooses win the first challenge" Chris yelled. "Bears, ill see you at the campfire at 8." Everyone sighed.


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

The Bears sat around the campfire dejected. They had blew at least 3 chances to win. The team was looking angrily at two people in particular. Daniel and Megan sat next to each other. They were worried. Megan had refused to jump and lost the race to Saskia. Daniel tripped Ahmad, hoping to not be noticed.

"Bears, Welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the second season of Total Drama Island. If you remember we didn't use this campfire last year for Total Drama Action. I'll explain the rules. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will receive 5 minutes to pack your bags, and then immediately walk the Dock of Shame. You know that we will send you to Playa de Losers now, so you CANNOT vote yourself out. So let the voting begin" Chris explained.

One by one the Roaring Bears went to the confessional cam and wrote down the names of who they were sending home.

Chris went and looked over the votes with a pad of paper tallying the number of votes for each camper. You could see that one name got a lot of votes.

"Okay, I have 10 marshmallows on this tray. When I call your name come up and get your tasty, fluffy, safe, marshmallow."

"Cam"

"Everett"

"Maddi"

"Jamie"

"Alexandria"

"Amy"

"Jim"

"Asia"

"And Robinson"

Daniel and Megan still sat on the uncomfortable log chairs. Any one of them could be going home tonight or at least Playa de Losers. Daniel thought to himself

Confessional Cam********************************************************

Daniel: I really didn't mean to trip him, but I guess they could send me home but I wouldn't care. Playa de Losers is okay when you have it to yourself.

Megan: I really should do home since I blew, but Daniel did cheat.

"Okay, enough with the drama. By a vote of 7-4, the final marshmallow goes to…" Chris stopped for dramatic tension.

Megan and Daniel held their breath. Robinson took a sip of a soda. Jamie scratched her head.

"Daniel" Daniel let out a sigh of relief. Megan let out a sigh of disappointment.

"The least I could do is help you with your bags." Daniel said to Megan. She let him carry her bags to the Dock of Shame. Chef started the boat up and took her off to Playa de Losers. Daniel went back to the cabin. The rest of the Bears stood outside and cooked their marshmallows.

"Well, that was dramatic" Kenny said. Him and Evan were sitting in lawn chairs on the beach. Out of side from the Bears.

"Well, I think Megan wasn't really that disappointed but who knows. Pass the chips" He pointed to the Pringles can by Kenny's chair

"Sure thing man" Kenny gave it to him.

"Well, what an episode, huh people. Tune in next time for the second episode of Total. Drama. Island" Chris said as he finished the episode.

**Well, what do you guys think? I really need people to vote on the next episode. So please read and vote. Tell your friends too. Cam out.**


	3. Episode 2 PArt 1

**Last time on Total Drama Island. We met our 22 new campers. We split them into the Roaring Bears and the Fighting Mongooses. The campers pent the day getting to know each other. Jim and Asia more than ever. We did the old cliff-dive challenge and then had the campers race back to camp. Daniel tripped Ahmad. Megan flipped over. In the end, the Mongooses won the challenge. At our first campfire ceremony, the Bears sent home Megan Tanaka from Stockton, California. In this episode the campers will go back to the water, but for what exactly? Tune in to find out. Welcome to Total. Drama. Island. **

_**Chef and Chris sat in their tent at around 8 a.m. sipping coffee. **_

"_**Well. Let's wake um up." Chris said. He turned on the radio and put it up to 145. This time it happened to be on "Bulls on Parade" by Rage Against the Machine. The part where the singer screams. **_

"_**What now" T.J. stated as most of his team woke up slowly. **_

"_**Campers, please report to the mess hall in 15 minutes. If you are not here in 15 minutes, Chef will lead you a run across the island." Chris said over the intercom. The campers got up and dressed. They were all there. **_

"_**Okay campers. Today's challenge is once-again a two part challenge. The first part we will drop you all in water about 20 feet deep. The person that can tread water the longest will win a 5-seond headstart in the second part. The second part will be a swimming relay." Chris explained. A couple campers looked a little bit worried. They were not the best swimmers. There were about 3 people on each team that weren't good swimmers. Jose the cameraman did a little investigation. The worst swimmers on the Bears were Cam, Alexandria, and Everett. The worst swimmers on the Mongooses were Ahmad, Carolina, and Kenny. **_

"_**Damn. You guys, I can't swim." Everett said. Alexandria and Cam also said they couldn't swim. **_

"_**Okay don't worry. I'm on the swim team so I can tread water for two hours." Jamie said. **_

"_**So can anyone not swim that well" May asked over on the Mongooses table. Ahmad(who had never been in water deeper than a inflatable pool), Carolina, and Kenny raised their hands. The campers finished eating breakfast and went back to change. **_

"_**Why can't we have a non-swimming challenge? That would be so much easier for me." Cam said to his team. **_

"_**I know how ya feel man. Not easy to swim with all this weight" Everett said.**_

"_**Man my fro is gonna get wet" Robinson complained. **_

_**On the other side of the island, Ahmad was having the same problems. He barely knew how to swim. He had barely got to the boat in the cliff-dive challenge. May had to dive in and help him. He thought of May, sure he thought she was hot. Most of the guys did.**_

"_**Hey, Ahmad." It was Darrel. Darrel had become his friend on the island. **_

"_**Hey, what up man" Ahmad said with his Saudi accent. **_

"_**You ready for the swimming"**_

"_**I guess man" **_

"_**Ya know, May is on the swim team, she could probably help you out one of these days. " **_

"_**Really" Ahmad said just a little too excited. Darrel then knew he liked May. He told him he ask her to help him.**_

"_**Campers, please report to Dock 2 in 5 minutes. We are starting." Chris said over the intercom.**_

_**5 Minutes later*****************************************************************_

"_**Okay campers, this part is easy. Whoever can tread water for the longest will earn their team a 5-second headstart in the actual swimming relay. So jump in now" The campers jumped in the water. It was fairly warm for a lake in Ontario. It was fairly easy for about 10 minutes. Then Chef decided to use some of his SEALS methods to get someone to drop out. He began dumping very cold water on the campers.**_

"_**What the hell, dude" Cam yelled. **_

"_**Yeah, that's cheating" Nicki said.**_

_**The campers still tried to stay treading but most of them were starting to get tired. Alexandria was the first to drop out. Cam was next. Kenny was third. Then after about 5 minutes for Chef dumping water on the campers 15 dropped out. There were two left. May and Jamie. Each of them were on their high-school swim team. **_

"_**I'm not gonna lose May." Jamie said**_

"_**Neither am I" **_

_**They were still staring each other down like prizefighters in a world championship match. Their teammates were cheering for them. May started to sink. Jamie looked like she was going to too. They recovered though.**_

_**1 Hour later*******************************************************************88**_

_**May and Jamie were struggling now. Chris would not let them float on their back for longer than 20 seconds at a time. They had to go 10 minutes between floating though. All of the campers were still on the dock waiting for someone to slip under. They had great determination. Just then May and Jamie slipped under. Chris had to look at film to find out who went under first. **_

"_**After careful deliberation of the film. The winner is…..no one."**_

_**Everyone gasped at then immediately looked confused.**_

"_**May and Jamie went under at the same time so we decided to give no one a head start."**_

_**Jamie and May, breathing very heavily got very angry. They decided to push Jose the cameraman into water. Fortunately the camera was on the dock and did not get wet. Chef helped him out. Tom and Mike the other two cameraman took over. **_

"_**Campers, report back here in two hours for the first ever, Wawanakwa swimming relay." Chris stated.**_

_**The Bears and Mongooses were mostly walking back to the mess hall. Treading water for an hour can make you hungry. Chef had made "cheeseburgers". They looked like them and even tasted like them, but then the campers remembered something very important. Cheeseburgers aren't red and try to move around.**_

_**After they tried to eat, May and Jamie went back to their cabins to sleep for awhile. The other campers were either in their cabins or the mess hall trying to prepare for the coming challenge. The worst swimmers on the team were especially nervous. They knew if they blew a lead or something, they would be going home. Especially worried was Ahmad, Cam, Alexandria, and Kenny. **_

"_**Okay, campers let's get to the Dock and start this thing. You might want to figure out the order." Chris once again stated over the PA. **_

_**The campers were arranged in their order at the Dock. Since the Mongooses had one extra person, they sat Ahmad out. Cam was first, Alexandria 6th**__**. Kenny stood 3**__**rd**__** in the Mongooses line. **_

_**Darrel and Cam stood at the starting blocks. Cam was nervous. Jamie had the strategy to put Cam first to get out of the way. Alexandria was right in front of . **_

"_**Darrel, Cam, are you ready" They nodded. "Okay, Go"**_

_**They dove into the water. Darrel quickly pulled ahead into a 3 meter lead. Cam didn't lose any more uh, ground after that. Darrel quickly finished and TJ jumped in. Cam was about 7seconds behind. Amy went in to catch TJ. TJ was a good swimmer but not a fast swimmer. Amy caught up to him. The next swimmers were dead-even. Then Alexandria came up. May had put herself with her to get an advantage over her. It worked. When Jamie finally got to swim. Alexandria was 7 seconds behind. Carolina was a surprisingly good swimmer. Daniel, Everett, and Robinson couldn't make up the difference. **_

"_**And the winner for the second time in a row, the Mongooses have one. Bears meet me at the Bonfire pit at 8 o'clock. You will be sending one person home tonight."**_

_**Okay, sorry this took so long. I have had baseball, track, football, and homework. That equals not a whole lot of typing time. **_

_**So Cam and Alexandria are the best candidates for elimination. They each lost a lead and turned it into a 7 second deficit. I will wait a week. If no one votes, I will flip a coin between these two.**_


	4. Episode 2 PArt 2

The Bears sat around the campfire for the second time. There swimming relay was blown twice. Cam couldn't get them out to a lead. Alexandria fell behind when she jumped in at a tie race. The other campers were staring at them both. It was either going to be Cam, the person who they voted "Captain" 4 days earlier or Alexandria, the person who confused Ahmad for a bellboy.

"Bears, this is your second campfire ceremony. You guys just like losing don't you. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will receive 5 minutes to pack your bags, and then immediately walk the Dock of Shame. So you can go vote now." Chris explained for the second time.

One by one the campers went over to the confessional cam to cast their vote.

Confessional Cam**********************************************************

Cam: I don't know who is gonna get send home. It could be me or Alexandria. I mean Alexandria blew it, but if I had sent them up with a better lead, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Alexandria: Yeah, Cam should go home.

Chris tallied the votes. Surprisingly it wasn't as close as Alexandria and Cam had thought. One name had 8 votes. One got 1 and another got 1

Cam leaned over to Everett. "Who got one besides me or Alexandria." Everett shrugged.

"Okay, Bears. Once again one of you racked up a lot of votes. When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow. "

"Robinson"

"Everett"

"Jamie"

"Asia"

"Maddi"

"Jim"

"and Amy"

Daniel, Cam, and Alexandria sat on their logs still. Most of the campers wondered why Daniel was still there. Cam and Alexandria voted for each other. Must have been the other person who voted for him last week.

"Each of you received one or more votes today. One of them went to Daniel, but you got a marshmallow."

Daniel let out a breath.

"Okay one of you got eight votes today, one of you got one." Chris stated.

Cam was more worried than Alexandria. She had a meeting to discuss why Cam should go home. Cam just stood outside the whole time.

"And the last marshmallow goes to…..."

"Get on with it, dumbass" Maddi yelled"

"Okay. Don't yell at me" Chris said "Final marshmallow goes to Cam, happy now Maddi"

"Yes" Maddi said.

"What, you guys voted for Me?" Alexandria said

"Well, you blew a lead" Jim said.

Alexandria yelled at Cam. She then was escorted off the island by Chef. She already had her bags packed.

Cam thanked everyone not for voting for him.

Evan and Kenny were once again sitting on the beach. Nicki had joined them.

"Wow, you guys were right about the drama in these things" Nicki said.

"Yep, Chips man" Evan asked. And for the second straight time, Kenny ended the show with the passing of the chips.

"And there we go on the second episode of Total Drama Island. See ya next time" Chris ended the episode.

**Hey guys, sorry about the length of this one. I have had a lot of stuff. **

**And guys, Don't feel you have to give me another chance, just because I wrote myself into this one. **

**The next chapter will be the longest son far. It is a returning challenge so get exited. See you guys next time.**


	5. Episode 3 Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama Island. We had a simple swimming relay for our challenge this week. It wasn't. We started out with a competition to see who could tread water the longest. It was a tie between May and Jamie. They eventually tied. We then started the actual competition. Due to poor performances by Cam and Alexandria the Bears lost…again. The Bears at the campfire ceremony than decided to send Alexandria home in a landslide vote. An the Bears finally pull out of the slump? Will Cam and Daniel prove their worth.? Will I finally get my bonus? Find out now on Total Drama Island._

The campers were eating lunch. Chris hadn't bothered them in 2 days, so they knew the challenge was going to be today. They were discussing what it might be when Chef came out of the kitchen, in his referee shirt.

"Okay, maggots, Get to the arena in five minutes or you will do a run around the island." Chef yelled. The campers finished eating and went to the ol' dodge ball arena from the first season. Five red balls were laid on the center line. The challenge would be dodge ball.

Chris was already at the arena with the cameraman setting up different angle shots. The campers arrived in mostly groups and sat on their respective team benches. Once all the campers were seated, Chris began with the rules.

"Okay, today your challenge will be the old P.E. class favorite of dodge ball. We have a few rules to go over before we do anything though. First to get someone out you must hit them with the ball. If they catch a ball, you are out, and they can bring in someone on their team. You can use a ball to block another ball. That's basically everything. Mongooses, you have to sit out two people a game to make it fair. You have five minutes."

The teams huddled.

"Okay, I'll sit out this first game" Terra said. May would be the other. May then cranked it up into high gear.

"Okay, guys, I coached a girl's dodge ball team at the Y. We went 15-1, so I think I should coach." May said. No one said anything else so she would be a coach.

"Okay, T.J., Kenny, Darrel, Evan, and Saskia. Your in first." Andrew and Ahmad looked at each other.

"Why can't one of us go in?" Andrew asked. Ahmad nodded his head.

"Because….. I said so." May answered them. They looked at each other confused and then sat on the bench with Terra, Carolina, and Nicki.

The Bears didn't have a coach, they just had volunteers. Cam, Everett, Jim, Asia, and Maddi went in. Each team got on their side of the court. Chef blew his whistle. The Bears and Mongooses each got 3 balls. The Bears were shuffling them back to Everett and Cam. The Mongooses got in a cute little formation that May had set up. She was barking orders at them, while Everett and Cam were getting ready.

"Okay, fire" Cam yelled. Him and Everett rushed up to the front and threw. Cam got Evan. Everett nailed Darrel in the head. It was quickly 5-3. May just yelled some more. Saskia rushed forward with her ball and threw. Maddi dodged it and Jim caught it. 5-2. Everett and Cam then did the same play as earlier and got Kenny and T.J. The Bears still had all their players in.

"Come on you guys. We can do better than this." May said at her team.

"Then why don't you go in?" Darrel yelled. May just looked at him.

"Okay, so Robinson, Daniel, Amy, Jamie, and Everett right?" Cam asked.

"Yep" Daniel said after looking over a notebook. He set up the teams during the last games. The Mongooses sent out Ahmad, Andrew, Carolina, Terra, and Nicki. May still was pacing back and forth like Bob Knight.

"Five bucks, she throws a chair, if they lose again." Jim said as he walked on to the court. Robinson took that bet.

Chris started the next game. It was moving a lot slower. The first person was out was Everett, who got hit where the sun don't shine.

Robinson got up and threw his ball. It got blocked by Ahmad. Who then threw his ball and hit Robinson in the head. Robinson was unconscious for about 5 minutes. He was carried off by Chef and Everett was bent over in pain outside.

"Guys, were doing good, let's keep going." May yelled.

Ahmad and Andrew tried to do the play that Everett and Cam do. Amy and Daniel saw this, waited, and fired. Andrew was out. Ahmad blocked another ball. 4-3.

"Well that didn't work. How bout I….Ouch" Nicki said as she got hit. Tied 3-3.

"Guys try the play." Cam yelled. Daniel, Amy, and Jamie than ran forward and threw. The second game was now over. In 3 throws, the Bears won the second game. May looked mad.

"It isn't that hard, guys. All you have to do is throw a ball and dodge. Hence the name" May said.

"She's right" Terra said.

"Don't say anything Terra. You just stood in the corner, and dodged the ball every once in a while" Ahmad said. He was mad just like the rest of the team. May, the Bob Knight wannabe, and Terra, who never played, were lecturing the team on how to play.

"You guys want to win for us. Go ahead." Darrel said. So they did. Terra, May, Kenny, Evan, and Saskia went in. The Bears sent in Cam, Jim, Daniel, Amy, and Asia. The Bears were thinking that they were gonna win a challenge.

"Okay, the Bears are up 2-0. It is best out of 7 remember. So….GO" Chris said.

"Wait, out of 7.…." Cam got hit in the head. May grinned.

"Damn, she is good" Darrel said. Ahmad looked worried.

Confessional Cam********************************************************************

Ahmad: If we pull this out, I think I'm going home for sounding off like that. I could be out of serious cash.

The Bears were now on the defense.

"Come on guys, we can do this" Everett yelled. May and Terra were proving their point. Terra caught a ball that Daniel threw. May hit Asia. It was 5-3.

"What happened" Robinson got up finally.

"Bob Knight is pretty good. YES!" Cam said. Amy caught a ball from May. Everett came up. The 6'9'' giant came in. It was 4-4. The Bears had another chance.

Terra the set up of one the Mongooses play. It was right out of the movie Dodgeball. Kenny walked up to the line, crouched down, and Evan threw over him. Jim noticed it and blocked the throw. He then hit Evan. Kenny got back up and hit Jim. 3-3.

"We can do it, guys" May yelled.

The Mongooses were throwing the balls. They missed and Daniel was getting them to the back. Soon the Bears had all six balls.

"We're screwed." Darrel said to himself. Ahmad agreed. Daniel, Amy, and Everett then had two balls each in their head. It didn't last long after that. The Bears had won the 3rd game. It was 3-0. The Mongooses had to win 4 games in a row. There was about a 0% chance. The Mongooses were basically figuring out who to vote off. Most of them figured it would be May or Terra for being bitches.

The Bears were just trying to finish up. Robinson, Amy, Maddi, Asia, and Jamie were coming in. Ahmad, May, Terra, Darrel and T.J. walked on the court. They needed to win this.

"Okay, people." T.J. said. "Let's just use Duncan's strategy and just bulrush one person at a time. We start with Robinson and Amy and then just work our way down." They had to agree.

Chef and Chris started the 4th and what could be the final game. T.J.'s strategy paid off. The Mongooses finally won a game.

"Okay, guys, that worked well for them. They will probably try to do that again." Cam said.

"So, when they do, grab the balls and hurl them right back" Jamie finished his sentence. He nodded at her. She smiled.

Confessional Cam****************************************************************

Daniel: hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Cam, Jim, Everett, Maddi, and Jamie went in. The Mongooses sent in the same people.

"Okay guys. It is 3-1. Let's finish this mess so I can eat Lunch. Go" Chris said casually to the campers.

The Mongooses tried to their strategy. It missed and the Bears fired. T.J. and Terra. May started to command the Bears again. Ahmad got mad and hit her with a ball. May then punched him in the face. Everett then got both of them out. Darrel was all along with 1 ball. The Bears were staring at him.

"Oh. Lord" Darrel whispered. The Balls flew at him. He was down in like 5 seconds.

"And the Bears win their first challenge. Mongooses report to the campfire ceremony at 8 o'clock." Chris said.

The Bears celebrated their victory. May and Terra looked very disappointed.

**Okay, guys there we go. Once again sorry about the length of time. We had 2 track meets and an 5-page essay this week. It will continue to be a little bit slow for about 2 or 3 more weeks. After that, I will be getting them out more often. And if no one votes, I will flip a coin between May and Terra. Cam out.**


	6. Episode 3 part 2

The Mongooses sat around the campfire. Terra and May sat in the front two seats. The hot seats. Chris still hadn't shown up yet. The cameraman were there and filming though. Chris was probably waiting for some drama to actually happen. He finally came into view, he was still talking on his phone.

"NO Way…. She really did that?. Ok, I'll call ya back bye." Chris hung up. "Sorry guys, I was talking to my buddy, Jeff. So Mongooses this is your first loss. Welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony. Here's how things are gonna go down. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will receive 5 minutes to pack your bags, and then immediately walk the Dock of Shame. You know that we will send you to Playa de Losers now, so you CANNOT vote yourself out. So let the voting begin"

The campers walked to the confessional cam. Most of them had calmed down since their loss. Most of the campers decided before, so most of them were in their for only about 10 seconds. Chris went with his notebook to tally votes. He soon came back.

"Campers, the vote was 10-1. You guys really wanted someone. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow." Chris said.

"Ahmad"

"T.J."

"Saskia"

"Darrel"

"Carolina"

"Nicki"

"Evan"

"Andrew"

"Kenny"

May and Terra were still sitting on their chairs, waiting to see who got that last marshmallow.

"Okay guys, each of you got a vote. One of you got 10, I'm guessing the one of you voted for the other 1 and that was their only vote collected. So, the final marshmallow goes to Terra. May, nice to have ya on. You got 20th." Chris said

"Okay, I'll see you guys at Playa de Losers. Bye" May said as she walked to the Dock of Shame. The person that helped them win the last challenge was going home after the next one.

The Mongooses walked to their cabin. No one sat in the two chairs usually occupied by Evan and Kenny this week.

Robinson was sitting in a chair in the Bears cabin. He was watching them walk back.

"They voted out May" Robinson walked into the Boys side. He yelled it over to the Girl's side.

"Okay. Hope ya liked that episode. We'll see you guys next time, here on Total Drama Island."

Chef ended that episode. Chris was talking to his buddy Jeff again.

**Okay. Hope ya liked it. New chapter should be out soon. Please keep voting. We only had 3 voted this week, so I would kinda like some more. See ya. **


	7. Episode 4 part 1

_Last time on Total Drama Island. _Jim was doing it for some reason. _We brought back an old favorite that we used last time at this point. We played Dodgeball. We had injuries of all sorts. May was being bossy to her team and Terra did basically nothing. The Mongooses lost 4 games to 1 and they voted out May 10-1. Can they pull themselves together? Will the Bears win their second challenge.? Will we finally get some good food? Fond out tonight on Total Drama Island._

"How was that, Chris?" Jim asked.

"Good. The ratings should go up if we show that intro with your southern accent. Chicks like that for some reason." Chris replied

"Okay, see ya later"

"See ya, Jim"

**The Next Day**

The campers had just finished lunch.

Confessional Cam*********************************************************

Amy: I still can not believe they sent home May. She was a really good player.

Daniel: I'm just happy my ass wasn't on the choping block for once.

Robinson: Yeah, May was the hottest on the island. And one of the smartest. But, I guess she didn't have that good of social skills.

Cam: I'm just wondering what we will have to do today.

Everett: Hopefully, something I'm actually good at today.

Chris had called the campers to the beach. It was a 30-minute hike to where they were supposed to go. Let's listen in…..again.

Cam and Daniel were walking.

"So, is my ass gonna be on the line today is we lose?"

"Well I know Alexandria didn't like you that much, but I don't know about anyone else. Outside of Ahmad that is"

"I know that. I mean anybody else?"

"We'll if you blow it, you might go home, but we'll have to wait and see"

Asia and Maddi were also walking together. Jim had caught up to them. Maddi noticed it and ran up to talk to Robinson and Everett. Asia put her hands in her pocket.

"So, why aren't to me anymore?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact you embarrassed me on national television. I'm never gonna hear the end of it, when I get home." Asia pushed the red part of her hair out of the way.

"Well, I thought you liked me. I mean we did make-out."

"It Didn't mean anything. Just let it go" Asia walked away. Jim sighed

Confessional Cam************************************************************

Jim: I'll get her to at least be my friend. I'll bet on that

Everett and Robinson were ahead of the Bears. Maddi had went back to talk with Asia. Amy and Jamie were about ten feet and not out of hearing distance of the two guys.

"So how'd did you grow that afro, Robinson"

"Well, my hair is naturally curly and I just never cut, so it grew like this"

"Cool, so you like any girl yet?" This got Amy and Jamie to listen a bit more.

"Not really, I mean there are some definite hot ones on this island. I mean HOT. But I don't really know them a whole lot yet. What about you?"

"Well, I could have a shot at any girl on this island…if they were a foot taller, and I could talk to them." Everett said almost kind of sad.

"Don't worry. I mean everyone on this island doesn't have a relationship back home." Robinson added.

"Well maybe we should tell Everett about…." Amy said

Jamie cut her off "No let him find out that a girl here likes him"

The Mongooses were mixed in but were talking to each other. Darrel was with Ahmad and Carolina.

"Well, I know why the Bears can't figure out why we voted off May. She was never a jerk to them." Ahmad said. He was basically liked by everyone. Daniel told him sorry for tripping him. Ahmad accepted, but still wasn't very fond of him.

"Well, I guess that's right" Carolina said. Darrel nodded.

"You never talk to me Darrel, why?"

"Cause you don't talk to me that's why" He was caught off guard with Carolina's question

"Well that's gonna change."

"Okay"

Confessional Cam*********************************************************

Darrel: She likes me

Ahmad: They like each other

Carolina: He likes me. I know

T.J. and Andrew were talking to each other about the challenge.

T.J. thought it would be a talent show.

"Nah" Andrew replied. "We walked past the amphitheater remember?"

"Whatever"

Kenny and Evan were talking about girls.

Terra, Nicki, and Saskia were talking about boys.

"Go Figure. Enough hormones on this island to raise the Titanic" Chef said after watching the cameras. He was wearing his uniform jersey, watching for the campers to arrive.

A platform was set up in shallower water. Two large pads were on the platform. One had a Bear on it, while the other a Mongoose. The teams got to their respective benches. Chris had told them to come in their swimsuits and that is what they did.

"Welcome campers to your fourth challenge. One of our producers, is a good friend of one of the producers of Survivor. We asked him if we could use this challenge and he said yes." Chris said.

"And what challenge is that?" Nicki asked the question on everyone's mind.

"A Physical Contact Battle" Chris said joyfully.

Confessional Cam**********************************************

Everett: YES! YES. YES. YES.

"Two people will be on the platform. Through one-on-one match ups, opposing tribe members will try to knock each other off the platform using heavily padded shields. (author's note- I do not own this challenge, I am just using it)" Chris said.

Chef took over "Okay people, you have 1 minute to decide who goes first."

The teams huddled.

"Okay, I say we send Everett on to get an early lead. Anyone got any other ideas" Jim said to his team. Everyone nodded. Everett would go first.

"Okay, their sending out Everett. T.J. you're the biggest you go in." Darrel said. T.J. agreed.

T.J. and Everett waded through the water and hopped on to the platform. They picked up their respective pads on stood about 3 feet from each other.

"Okay. Go" Chef yelled and blew into his whistle.

T.J. charged forward, while Everett stood his ground. T.J. swung and Everett blocked it. Everett then swung at T.J. legs, which tripped him. Everett then shoved him off the dock.

"Bears go up 1-0." Chris said. Everett helped T.J. out of the water and then went to their respective benches.

Next up was Daniel and Ahmad. Daniel was ready to prove to his team that he could survive a campfire ceremony without getting a vote. Ahmad was gonna get a little revenge on the trip.

"Go" Chef yelled. Daniel stood back and waited. He had a strategy. He was waiting for Ahmad to charge. Ahmad did. Daniel then ran at him. Their pads collided. Daniel then raised his pad for a strike. Ahmad hit him in the chest. Daniel grunted and flew back. He was a foot from the edge. Ahmad was charging to knock him off. Daniel then sprung up and undercut Ahmad with his pad.

"Damn it" SPLASH. Ahmad went into the water.

"Yes" Daniel yelled.

Ahmad got out of the water slowly. Daniel helped him up.

"Can we be friends now?"

Ahmad grinned. "Yea" They shook hands and went to their benches. Daniel got congratulated.

Next was Asia and Nicki. Asia easily won when Nicki charged and she flipped her. 3-0 Bears.

"We are so gonna win" Jim yelled as he walked up for his turn on the platform. Kenny was with him.

Confessional Cam*********************************************************

Kenny: I only weigh 175. Jim is about 190. This doesn't look that good for us.

Kenny and Jim were staring at each other. Chef started it. Kenny started to relax and planted his feet. Jim let loose a "rebel yell" if you will. Kenny still held firm. Jim charged and swung. Kenny blocked it and knocked the pad out of Jim's hands. Kenny proceeded to chase him off the platform. Kenny still knocked him off the platform

"And the Fighting Mongooses are on the board." Chris stated. He had a little scoreboard and put a 1 under the Fighting Mongooses tally.

"Weak dude." Everett said to Jim.

"Whatever man" Jim replied.

Robinson and Evan were next. Robinson started out strong, but Evan took the advantage after Robinson missed a swing. Robinson got hit with a uppercut and did a flip off the platform,

Terra beat Amy which made it 3-3. Maddi came back and beat Carolina. 4-3 Bears,

Jamie went up against Saskia. Saskia charged Jamie. Jamie tried to swing the pad, but in one-fluid motion Saskia blocked and hit Jamie. Jamie then got mad.

"Damn it. You gave me a bloody nose. You're dead." Jamie yelled

"Try"

Jamie charged and Saskia dogged. Jamie then low-kicked Saskia in the ankles and pushed her off the platform.

"Hey, isn't that in the rules" T.J. yelled out.

"Let's see" Chris said He pulled out a book about a foot thick that said. "Total Drama Island Rules." Over that it said in beg red letters "Things to ignore".

"Nope, she can do it. 5-3 Bears."

The Mongooses were yelling at Chris. The Bears were thinking they had won another challenged. They could lose 6 more, they only needed 5 wins.

Cam and Darrel were next. Darrel was slowing circling around, while Cam just kept rotating to see him. Darrel waited for Cam to turn slower and then he charged him. Cam got hit in the side and got knocked down, but he quickly got back up. Darrel was waiting for him and knocked him in the chest. Cam lost his balance and Darrel hit him again. Cam flew into the water.

"And Darrel wins. 5-4 Bears" Chris announced.

Andrew and Everett were next. Everett once again had the size advantage, but Andrew got him in the legs and Everett tripped off the platform. Tied 5-5.

Daniel and T.J. came up next. T.J. won this one. The Mongooses now had 6-5.

Next was Maddi and Carolina.

"Okay Maddi, we need a win here. I know ya got it in ya." Everett said

"You can do this" Jamie added.

"Okay Carolina, you're stronger than her. Win this" Darrel said

"You the girl" Andrew added.

They walked on the platform and picked up their pads. Chef started the girls

Confessional Cam********************************************************

Darrel: It would be so cool if Carolina won this.

Carolina: I'm gonna win

Maddi: I'm gonna win

Chris: There are some HUGE egos on this island man. It's juts crazy.

Carolina started off swinging in this rematch. Maddi still knew how to beat her and did with a hit to her left side.

"It's tied again. 6-6. This is one good competition." Chris stated.

"You got that right" Jim replied.

Jim and Ahmad were up next. Whoever lost this might be on the chopping block for losing two challenges. Jim had him on the edge of the platform but Ahmad flipped Jim over his back and into the water. The Bears were stunned. Chris was actually speechless. It was a historical moment in Total Drama Island.

Jim sat down on the teams bench. His team was disappointed. The other people with one loss knew they needed to win. Robinson and Darrel were next. Darrel got Robinson to fall and Darrel took advantage of it. 8-6. Mongooses. This was starting to look bad for the Bears. Especially Robinson and Jim.

Cam beat Evan and Jamie beat Terra, which tied it at 8. The Bears were going to send in the ringers, Daniel and Everett. Everett faced Kenny and won. 9-8 Bears. They were one win away. Daniel came in against Andrew. Andrew beat him after getting Daniel to charge. The last battle. Winner takes all. Loser sends someone home. Final battle would be Amy and Saskia.

"Okay, Saskia you gotta win this. We can guarantee you a hero's dinner." Evan said.

"You can take her. We all believe in you" Terra added.

"Don't worry Amy, if you lose we wont send you home. If you win, I will personally carry you anywhere you want all day tomorrow." Everett said.

"And I'll give you one of my candy bars" Cam said

The girls stepped up onto the platform. Saskia didn't even look at Amy on her way up. Amy couldn't take her eyes off Saskia.

Confessional Cam*******************************************************

Amy: She's planning something. I know it.

Chris started the match while checking his watch. It was almost lunch time and the crew was making hamburgers today. The cast got something-burgers.

Saskia once again charged Amy. Amy moved out of the way in time, but Saskia countered and hit Amy in the back. Amy rolled forward.

"You can do it. Beat her" Robinson yelled some encouragement.

Amy swung but Saskia dodged and hit her back. You could tell that Amy barely caught herself. Saskia noticed this and aimed for her legs. Amy jumped but her feet got caught and she fell…into the water.

"And the Mongooses finally win. This was the most exciting challenge I have ever seen. Bears, you lost. You know the place. You know the time. Meet me there"

**I am so sorry this took so long. Next will be up quicker. I guarantee it.**

**The Coin flip is between Jim and Robinson.**

**Cam out. **


	8. Episode 4 Part 2

The fire burned like it did every couple days. The remaining nine Bears were sitting around the fire for the third time. Even with Everett, Daniel, and Cam on their team (the three toughest guys according to the Mongooses) they still lost 10-9. Jim and Robinson each lost two fights and didn't win any. People thought Amy jumped off the platform, when Saskia just caught her feet on the way down.

"Well, Bears. This is your third time here. You guys really need to start winning. I mean you guys just don't want that $150,000 do you?" Chris asked them sarcastically. Chris then excused them to go vote out their "favorite loser". Let's look in, shall we?

Confessional Cam********************************************************

Jim: Well, my ass is on the line, so I gotta vote for Robinson. He's my friend in all, but I just don't want to go home yet. I hope Chris doesn't show these like he did that one time last year. That would screw up so many of us.

Cam: Jim

Daniel: Robinson, eh. I like the guy but he needed to step up in that challenge and he didn't. Jim, you better be thankful man.

Everett: We sucked so bad so bad today. I gotta vote for the person who sucked most though. Jim see ya

Robinson: I gotta stay in this competition man. As crazy as it may seem, I don't want to go to Playa de Losers. I want the money. I gotta vote for Jim. How could he get flipped by Ahmad, who weighs like 40 pounds less than him.

Maddi: Robinson. He isn't doing that much.

Asia. Jim. He is really getting on my nerves. He can't take a hint and he is doing challenges half-assed. How do you get freaking flipped by Ahmad? Robinson was close to getting voted off too. I really don't care who gets sent home really. As long as it isn't me.

Jamie. I think Robinson should go home. He lost both of his fights today. Someone who doesn't contribute needs to go home. I just hope this doesn't affect our work as a team.

"Well. How do you like that Bears. Lotta hate on this team. If you don't receive a marshmallow you must immediately pack your bags, walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers to go to Playa de Losers and meet up with Megan, Alexandria, and May."

"How come you didn't show mine?" Amy asked.

"It broke the tie and it leaves a lot of dramatic tension on the floor." Chris replied.

"Everett"

"Cam"

"Daniel"

"Amy"

"Asia"

"Maddi"

"and Jamie"

Jim and Robinson sat on the benches. Neither of them had been in this situation before.

"Okay, now we will see who Amy voted off. If she says your name, your out. If she doesn't come and claim the last marshmallow."

Confessional Cam*****************************************************

Amy: Wow, I never thought Jim and Robinson would be the ones to screw up. Each one, could go home for a different reason. Jim because he lost and got flipped by a guy who weighs 40 pounds less than him. Robinson, cause he isn't doing a whole lot and he also lost two of his fights. But…. I'm gonna have to vote off… Robinson. We need Jim more.

Robinson let out a huge sigh of disappointment. Jim smiled. He looked at the four people who tried to vote him out. They also looked disappointed. Robinson went with Cam, Asia, and Everett. They went to help him pack. The others still sat at the bonfire and ate their bonfires.

Confessional Cam*************************************************

Jim: I'm gonna miss, Robinson. He was my friend. Maybe if I win, I'll give him some cash. Maybe.

The Bears were all at the Dock of Shame and waived off Robinson. Then they went back to their cabin.

Andrew and Kenny were not at their usual chairs tonight. Darrel was there and he was sitting with Carolina.

**Okay. Hope ya liked that. Kind of ended on a nice spot their. I liked it. Hopefully I'll get then in some more. Oh, and the coin flip was between Jim and Robinson because they lost 2 fights and won none. Hope I cleared that up. **

**I am going to wait to publish chapter 5 because my sister(Caroline) has agreed to read this. I am waiting for her to catch up. See you all later.**

**-Cam**


	9. Episode 5 PArt 1

_Last time on Total Drama Island. We had a special challenge for the campers. Getting to beat each other senselessly and into water with giant pads. We had awesome wipeouts, great hits, upsets(_if this were on T.V. show Ahmad vs. Jim)_, and heartbreak. The Bears lost for the third time and had a tough decision on their hands. They would have to decide which of one of their toughest players home. Robinson and Jim. In the end, Robinson was sent home by a dramatic and close vote. 5-4. Today, we go back to the sporting arena for our challenge. Will the Bears break their slump?. Will the Mongooses continue to win? Find out on Total Drama Island._

Chris walked into the mess hall. It was about 9 in the morning and most of the campers were eating breakfast. They didn't know exactly what they were eating though. Kenny was keeping tabs on the Bears that had walked in and sat down. When eight of them finally showed up, he realized that Robinson was gone.

"Guys" Kenny whispered. "They kicked off Robinson."

The Mongooses were amazed at this. Most of them thought Jim would be going home or maybe another girl.

"Well hopefully we can get Everett or Cam kicked off next week." Saskia said.

"Why?" All her teammates asked.

"Because. They are the two biggest campers here outside of maybe you, Kenny" she replied.

The Bears were tired from last night. They ate in silence except for Cam and Everett, who didn't want to dwell on the past. Robison was liked by everyone. And he was a good player.

Confessional Cam***************************************************

Daniel: Well, as long as my ass isn't on the line, I'm fine.

Maddi: Well, we just kicked off one of our best players. I'm surprised other people aren't bummed. We are down two people and if it is a physical challenge, we could be down another person, and then we will be screwed.

Jim: I'd never thought I'd be happier to see this old, smelly confessional. Yeah, I'm definitely going to stay longer.

"Okay campers tomorrow's challenge will be basketball…"

"Whoo-hoo" Everett yelled. The mongooses were not as thrilled.

Confessional Cam***************************************************

Kenny: We are so screwed. How are we gonna match up with a 6'9" guy. I mean me and Darrel are 6'2'' and we got 4 other guys over 6 foot. But we also gotta worry Cam and Amy. Have you seen her shoot 3's. Damn.

"Okay campers, your actual challenge is tomorrow. But, today I just won Best Reality Show Host from MTV so I'm happy. Today, you guys can practice. So see ya" Chris said. He went back to talking on his cell phone.

The teams eventually found their ways over. Everyone basically had warm-ups on. The Bears got over their first.

The Bears were shooting around. Everett, Cam, and Amy were sitting on the bench trying to figure out what to do. Kenny came over to talk to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much man. How you guys doing over their?" Everett asked him.

"Well…, I am the only one that is on a basketball team, so it is gonna be tough. I'm trying to make a line-up." Kenny replied.

Amy looked over at the other team. There was a shot that would go in every once in a while. Most of them missed completely. Andrew was trying to learn to post up, while Evan was practicing free throws. The others were just shooting and badly at that.

"Ahmad is good though." Kenny said. Amy started looking at Ahmad.

"Uh-huh" Everett said back.

Ahmad was doing good over there. He was making most of his shots. When Darrel played him on 1-on-1 he was a good defender.

"So, can I ask who is starting?" Cam said to Kenny. Kenny gave him a slip of paper. It said:

PG: Ahmad

SG: Nicki

SF: Evan

PF: Andrew

C: Kenny

Everett then gave him another piece of paper with their starting line-up.

PG: Amy

SG: Asia

SF: Jim

PF: Cam

C: Everett

"I don't suppose you guys are gonna go easy on us are you?" Kenny asked with a grin

"Not a Chance"

"Okay. See ya later"

The teams worked until Lunch. It was raccoon tacos. They were about as good as they sounded.

Confessional Cam********************************************

Nicki: Raccoon Tacos? Where the hell does someone get a recipe for raccoon tacos. Hillbillies don't even eat that crap.

Maddi: No they don't. I know half of them in Mississippi. They don't

Most of the campers went to go take a swim after lunch. Ahmad and Kenny still sat at the table. Everett and Amy went to the basketball arena. Cam went for a run.

"So how do you know so much about basketball, Ahmad?" Kenny asked him before taking a drink of his soda.

"Well, the rules from wikipedia when I was bored. The skill from having a hoop on my garage door. And I watch games on the internet. But, soccer is my favorite sport really." Ahmad answered.

"Well your good and I am going to have you start and guard Amy. OK?"

"That is fine, my friend."

"Ok, I'm gonna go swim for a bit so see ya later"

"See you"

Amy was dribbling the ball and Everett working on his free throws on the same side of the court. Everett definitely needed help on his free throws.

"Everett, do you need some help with those.?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ok, hey hand me that rack of balls over there." Amy said. Everett put his ball up and moved the rack over. Amy wheeled it over to the left corner. She then showed Everett what Kenny was talking about. She made 15 3's in a row, moved over to the top of the key and shot again. Another 15 3's in a row. Moved over to the other corner and made another 15 3's.

"Damn. You are pretty good" Everett said

"Yeah, that's what everyone tells me" Everett grinned.

Confessional Cam************************************************

Everett: Damn. She is hot and good at basketball. Did I luck out or not.

Amy: Okay, maybe I am starting to like him. Uh, God. Maddi's not gonna l….Shit.

The campers finished their swim, dried off, and came back to the court. Cam had finished his run and joined them. Kenny and Ahmad showed up after talking their strategy. Cam and Everett wanted to get a game going but the Mongooses wanted to save it for tomorrow.

It was getting close to dinner. Most of the campers had already walked over there. Everett was checking his e-mail on his laptop. Amy and Maddi sat outside on the porch.

Over at the Mongooses cabin Darrel and Carolina were sitting on the porch. Ahmad was hanging out with them too.

(Don't worry I have two stories to tell here)

Amy and Maddi were on lawn chairs in front of their side of the cabin. They were mostly talking about their time here on the island. UNTIL (If you don't know yet, im trying to get a little bit of romance in here but not as much as the original)

"So when did you start liking Everett?" Amy asked.

She sighed. "Does he know?"

"No"

"Well, I'm gonna go ask him if he wants to take a walk after dinner anyway, so I guess everyone will know now." Maddi said as she got up. She walked in. Jose the cameraman followed her. The door was shut on him.

"Damn" He muttered. He turned to Amy. Amy mouthed "try the back window".

Jose ran around the side to find the back window wide open. It was higher than he could see though. He whispered to Darrel and Ahmad.

"You guys, give me a lift" Darrel and Ahmad shrugged and came over.

"What are you guys doing" Carolina asked.

"Getting some good film" Jose replied.

The camera was now perfect. Everett was still lying down with his computer. Maddi locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Everett asked

"Oh, no reason" Maddi said. She was trying to flirt.

"Whatever"

"So, do you want to go on a walk after dinner with me?"

"Uh, sure" Everett said.

"Okay" She said as she unlocked the door and walked outside "Where's Jose?" She asked Amy.

"Crap, run" Darrel whispered to Jose. He did.

At dinner the teams were buzzing about tomorrow's challenge. And no one really wanted to eat Seagull loaf.

TOMORROW********************************************

The teams showed up at the basketball arena. Jose and Chef were in ref's uniforms. Chris was sitting at a media booth wearing a suit. Tom and Mike had cameras set up all over the place. This was going to be as close as possible to a real match.

"Okay guys before we start we got these for you." Chris pointed to a rack full of basketball uniforms. The Mongooses had orange and brown ones with a mongoose on the front and their first names on the back. The Bears were gold and green with a bear on the front and the same as the Mongooses on the back.

"Awesome" Andrew said as he took off his shirt and put his top on.

"You guys can go change and come back here. And you can keep the jerseys." Chris said.

Confessional Cam*******************************

T.J. : Wow he's actually human.

The teams changed and began to warm-up. Ahmad must have found his groove because he was making shots. The Mongooses might have a chance.

"Okay, campers. This is the first Wawanakwa Basketball game, between the Fighting Mongooses and the Roaring Bears. Prepare for the tip-off." Chris said.

The teams huddled.

"Okay guys, who know the plan. We gotta win this. Starters let's roll." Amy said.

The Mongooses were going to try and wear them down.

"Okay Ahmad. Wear Amy down. Don't let her shoot. Andrew keep Cam out of the middle. Nicki, don't let Asia get an open shot, Evan don't let Jim get the ball, I'll take Everett. Any Questions?"

Kenny finished.

"Yeah, How are you gonna defend Everett when he has 7 inches on him." Terra asked.

"Don't worry. I got him"

"Whatever" Evan said.

Chef blew his whistle. Everett and Kenny walked to the center

"Okay, you guys know the rules. Let's go" Chef said as he threw the ball up in the air beginning the challenge.

Everett easily won the tip and it went to Jim. Jim passed to Amy. Amy dribbled down and let everyone get set up. Ahmad took advantage of this and stole the ball and raced off down the court. He layed it up.

2-0.

Amy in bounded it to Asia. Asia passed it right back. Amy dribbled it up and passed it to Jim, Jim kicked it to Everett down low. Everett spun around Kenny and dunked. Kenny got knocked on his ass.

2-2

"Nice defense, Kenny" Evan yelled from the bench.

"He got lucky" Kenny yelled back.

Ahmad took the ball down the court. Amy guarded him closely. He tried to go right but Amy stole the ball, she let her teammates pass. She took the ball to the top of the key and shot a 3. SWISH

5-2

Amy did this 4 more times before Kenny called a time-out. He looked at the scoreboard

17-3.

The extra one point was a free throw that Andrew made on a foul from Jim.

"Okay, guys. Ahmad you gotta guard Amy better. She is eating you up. She has 15 points." Kenny said

"No, your just lucky she doesn't pass to Everett. You'd get knocked on your ass again."

"Hey, shut up man. Your defense sucks" Kenny yelled.

"Guys, stop." T.J. said and broke up the fight.

"Okay" They said at the same time.

Howard the tech guy rang the buzzer and the teams went back on the court. Daniel came in for Everett and Maddi came in for Asia. Darrel came in for Ahmad.

Darrel couldn't do much better and even when Daniel got the ball, he passed to Cam or Jim who dominated.

Another time-out for the Mongooses. This time with a minute left in the first quarter. The scoreboard looked like

Bears 39

Mongooses 10

Amy had 28 points for the Bears, while Andrew led the Mongooses with 5.

"Okay guys, we might have well throw in the towel." Saskia said.

"Don't say that. We can still win this" Andrew said.

"We need better defense, so we might as well double team Amy." Saskia said

"Good idea" Nicki said as they high-fived.

The Bears sent out Everett, Daniel, Amy, Maddi, and Asia. The Mongooses sent out T.J., Darrel, Andrew, Saskia, and Terra.

The double team worked actually. Amy couldn't get the ball or get a shot off. But Maddi who was wide open got the ball a lot and Everett taught her how to do a precision pass yesterday. Everett got the ball often. And he was guarded by a 6'2" guy. At the end of the first half.

Bears 71

Mongooses 30.

Amy had 36 points, Everett had 16. Andrew had 16 points also.

"Kenny, face it. There is no one on this team, or island that can guard those two. We need to double team them both." Andrew said. He had more than half their points, he might as well lead them on the bench. Kenny wasn't doing that. Ahmad wasn't helping either. He had missed all of his shots since his lay-up and turned the ball over 10 times.

"No, cause everyone on that team can shoot" Kenny yelled. He knew he was blowing this challenge.

"Kenny is right" Ahmad spoke up and said. He knew this wasn't his day either.

"Whatever" Andrew said.

The 3rd quarter did not go so well. Not only did Everett absolutely destroy Kenny, but Ahmad couldn't guard Amy and he turned the ball over. The only good thing was that Andrew was actually doing well. At the end of the third quarter,

Bears 109

Mongooses 50.

Amy had 51 points, Everett had 30. Cam was basically coaching. Andrew was playing him well so he sent in someone bigger, Jim. Andrew had 25 points.

The fourth quarter went well for the Mongooses. Andrew was eating Jim up on offense and defense. The deficit was just too much though. Final Score

Bears 135

Mongooses 77

The only bright spot for the Mongooses was Andrew. He scored 34 points. But Amy had 56 and Everett had 40.

"Wow" Chris stated. "That was an absolute slaughter. Mongooses meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight. That was bad man. Oh, and for being basically the only scorer on your team, Andrew has Invincibility. See you guys, later"

"Cool" Andrew said. The others were not amused.

**Well, how did you guys like it. Sorry about the amount of time. **

**So Fair game on every Mongoose except Andrew. If you guys notice I'm not writing someone into the story enough please tell me. Same way with overuse. **

**Cam out**


	10. Episode 5 Part 2

The Mongooses sat at the campfire. Andrew was sore from playing so hard. People were just wondering why he got Invincibility. Chris hadn't been that nice before. Ahmad and Kenny were sitting at opposite sides of the fire. They sucked today and they knew it.

"Mongooses, I haven't seen you here too often. Well you guys know the dealio. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you walk down the dock of shame and get on to the Boat of Losers. And We are definitely not bringing anyone back this time so don't get your hopes up. Go cast your votes" Chris said.

The campers went to the Confessional Cam. Ahmad and Kenny were last.

Chris came back over after tallying the votes.

"Okay, campers. This wasn't as close as the Bears vote a couple days ago, but it was still 6-4. I watched your votes this time and I don't feel like airing them this time since most of the votes are just awkward silences. So, when I call your name, come get your fluffy safety." Chris said. He was clearly waiting for some dirty laundry to air on World TV.

"Andrew, well done today"

"Saskia"

"T.J."

"Carolina"

"Darrel"

"Terra"

"Nicki"

"and Evan"

Ahmad and Kenny were still sitting nervously around the fire. Basketball was supposedly their game and they blew the challenge for the Mongooses. Ahmad was shaking he was so nervous. That 150,000 grand goes a long way in Saudi Arabia. Kenny looked very nervous too. 150,000 could set him up very nice for college.

"Okay, The Final Marshmallow of the evening goes too…..Kenny. Sorry, Ahmad but off to the Boat of Losers" Chris said.

Ahmad packed his stuff and walked to the Dock of Shame.

"Okay, Mongooses. You guys can leave now and get ready for the next challenge." Chris said.

The Mongooses walked back to their cabin slowly. Ahmad made friends with everyone on the island. No one wanted to vote him out, they juts had too.

"Well, that puts a wrap on the fifth episode of Total Drama Island. We hope to see you all next time." Chris ended the episode

"Hey, Chris, where is my paycheck?" Chef yelled.

"Crap" Chris said.

**Next episode will be out in a couple days. I'm bringing back an old favorite.**

**Cam out.**


	11. Episode 6 Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama Island. We went to the courts and had a pick-up basketball game. Kenny tried to shape his team up. Amy showed Everett how to shoot a 3 and Everett got asked out by Maddi, which he accepted. So yeah. The Bears absolutely destroyed the Mongooses at basketball winning 135-77. Andrew got the first individual immunity, but his team was not amused. Ahmad was voted out in another close vote and maybe the first fan favorite was sent home. Today, we turn to another old favorite for our next challenge. Can the Bears win again? Will Everett and Maddi stay together? Will Chef get paid? Find out today on Total Drama Island!_

The Bears were the first to arrive, well mostly Everett and Maddi were still walking to the mess hall. Apparently they were going out now.

"Only a matter a time before all the girls get to us" Daniel said to Cam. He looked over at Amy, Jamie, and Asia. "I'm watching you guys"

"Please, Daniel. Dream On" Asia replied. Cam chuckled.

"Shut up" Daniel said. He smiled but did.

"Don't worry Daniel. Their just trying to be funny." Jim said.

Everett and Maddi finally arrived.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds now" Daniel said.

"Shut up, Jackass" Everett said as he set down. Maddi sat next to him.

"Cool it, dude. He's just trying to be funny" Cam calmed Everett down.

Confessional Cam****************************************************

Cam: I wonder why Everett even cares so much now. Must be his first girlfriend.

Daniel: Maddi's got him brainwashed man.

Amy: Am I Jealous? No! Of Course not! (she looks at camera with a awkward grin) Maybe

The Mongooses arrived soon after that little discussion. Andrew arrived before everyone else did.

"Before you ask, we kicked off Ahmad." He said to the Bears. That closed several mouths. "What's for breakfast?" Andrew was the only one that liked Chef's cooking.

"Ah, my best customer" Chef grinned. "Today we have Omelets"

"Cool" Andrew replied. He seemed not to care that it was pure white with grill marks.

The rest of the team came in and sat down. Darrel and Carolina were sitting next to each other. Most of them looked pissed off at the Bears because of the beat down they handed them yesterday. Chris walked in about 10 minutes later then he said he would. "Okay campers. Today's challenge is an old favorite. Today we are doing the Wawanakwa gone. Each team has to find and capture 7 native animals. A frog, chipmunk, squirrel, raccoon, skunk, bear, and deer. Starting in 1 hour, you guys have until 7 p.m. tonight to find them. I suggest you break in to groups for this challenge. You can go to the Boat House and get the supplies you need throughout the day." Chris tossed one tranquilizer gun to Everett and one to Evan. "You guys might need this for that bear. Remember don't start until…" Chris looked at his watch. "9:45. Good Luck" He left for the viewing station.

"Hey Cam, want to help me with this bear." Everett asked. Cam nodded.

"Ok, then. Daniel, you get the deer" Everett said

"Ok." Daniel replied

"Jim take the skunk"

"Sure thing bro" Jim answered with his usual grin.

"Amy take the raccoon"

"Whatever" she sighed

"Maddi get the chipmunk"

"Ok" Maddi replied as she smiled at Everett.

Confessional Cam*********************************************************

Daniel: Yep, she brainwashed him

"Asia take the squirrel"

"Sure thing" she replied

"And, Jamie get the frog"

"Ok" Jamie said

The Bears then went to the Boat House too look for stuff to use. The Mongooses were behind them dividing the work. Evan and Kenny were gonna get the bear.

"Ok. T.J. get the deer, and make sure you follow Daniel, cause he looks like he has a plan" Kenny said. He was still captain.

T.J. just nodded.

"Darrel get the skunk"

"Whatever, man."

"Andrew take the raccoon."

"Ok, dude. Maybe I'll win immunity again" Andrew joked.

"Let's hope." Saskia said very sarcastically.

"Terra, get the squirrel"

"Fine" Terra said.

"Carolina get the frog"

"Si, Senor" she said

Confessional Cam*****************************************************

Darrel: Isn't she hot. I am so lucky

"Nicki, get the chipmunk"

"Ok" Nicki replied.

"And Saskia help T.J. get the deer. He might need some help."

"Sure thing, captain" She said sarcastically again.

Confessional Cam************************************************

Saskia: Why is Kenny still captain? Why do we even need one? This sucks

The Bears were the first to the boat house. Cam and Everett got a net along with the gun and waited outside.

"So what's the plan for getting this little bastard?" Cam asked.

"Well, I was thinking we dump some garbage, wait till he comes out, and shoot him. Then drag him back." Everett said

"And, if he wakes up, we shoot him again right?"

"Yep"

Jim was looking for a hose to flush out a skunk. He got the idea from when Trent and Gwen did it last season. He could hook it up to the back of the mess hall. He then left with a fishing net and about 10 pounds of Lysol.

Daniel was looking for some deer antlers. He could use them to lure a deer in and shoot them with the tranquilizer gun he found in the boat shed. Apparently Chris and Chef forgot about this one. He hid it in his sweatshirt. He then went outside.

"Ok, how am I gonna get this raccoon. Most likely a trap…. where's some rope…. Got it!" Amy yelled. She was going to make a trap for the raccoon. Just like in the cartoons. She walked out too.

Maddi found something to catch her chipmunk with, too. It was a small net and a package of peanuts. She immediately went to go talk to Everett.

Confessional Cam************************************************************

Cam: I'm am starting to see that Daniel's theory of brainwashing is becoming quite possible. He doesn't even talk to me anymore. So much for my biggest ally in the game.

Maddi: Why does everyone think I'm brainwashing Everett? (Daniel from outside) Cause you freaking are! (Back to Maddi) Damn it.

Jamie was looking for a couple of buckets to get a frog. She was gonna try and trap one. Asia then came over. "What am I gonna use to catch this squirrel? Amy took those peanuts and now I don't have anything."

"Well, try ask here for some and then lure the squirrel in" Jamie replied.

"Ok, thanks" Asia left.

Confessional Cam******************************************************

Jamie: I have some stupid teammates.

Jim: (Burping) I need some tums

All of the Bears were now outside of the Boat House. The Mongooses arrived as soon as Asia got out.

"You guys didn't clean it out did you?" Evan asked.

"No, we actually saved you a bigger net for you and Kenny" Everett replied. Cam went inside to give it to them.

Confessional Cam***********************************************************

Asia: Since when are we trying to HELP them win?

T.J. found a net, but that was about it. He would have to make a trap that fell on the deer. He found some fishing wire and some rope to make it.

Andrew actually found a trap.

"Score. T.J. I found a trap. This is gonna be so easy."

"Whatever, dude" T.J. replied as we left the boat house with him.

Darrel was looking for something to catch that skunk. He couldn't really find anything except a bucket. He then decided to bait the outside of it's hole and trap it. Hopefully it wouldn't spray him that much.

"Damn" He mumbled.

"What is it?" Carolina asked him. Her and Saskia were on their way out. Saskia found some more rope to help T.J.

"Yeah, you could just steal Jim's hose." Saskia said. Darrel and Carolina looked at her. "Just trying to help"

"Well, if you have any ideas, tell me" Darrel said as he left with Carolina and Saskia.

Nicki and Terra were now the only ones in the boat house now. They had similar animals so they got an fishing net and decided to help each other out. They flipped a coin and would get Terra's animal first.

"Okay, let's go: Nicki said. Terra high-fived her.

"Okay campers, I see that you are all ready. You have until 7 p.m. to get your animal to the animal holding pen. Chef or I have to see you bring it in however. So go ahead. Oh, and first one to bring back their animal from the losing team will get immunity today. So see ya" Chris said as he went to the holding pens.

The campers scattered and went to look for the animals. Let's see what they did.

Andrew found a nice spot to look for a raccoon. It was at the edge of the forest near the river. Chris had also given the teams walkie-talkie's to keep in touch. Andrew got a lawn chair and hid, but where he could see if he got a raccoon.

"And now we play the waiting game" He said to himself.

Cam and Everett had found an occupied bear cave.

Everett held the net as Cam held the gun. They walked slowly in and saw the bear was sleeping. Cam shot it. It's breathing slowed even more as Everett through the net over it.

"Sweet. That was easy." Cam said

"Yeah, I know. And good thing this one is so small." Everett said. Then they heard a huge roar and turned around. Standing in front of them was the mother bear. And she was mad.

Saskia and T.J. were building their trap for the deer. The deer would be lured in with a salt lick(which Saskia stole from the kitchen) and while it was there. A trap would fall and keep it there.

"Are you sure this will work" T.J. asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. When the deer gets trapped, all we have to do is lift it is a little to put some wheels underneath it to roll it back to camp." Saskia replied.

"O.K"

Everything was set up and they began to wait.

Evan and Kenny were looking in another bear cave when they heard a loud roar.

"Hope Cam and Everett aren't on the receiving end of that." Kenny said

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be. Make sure you shoot an adult one, okay?" Evan replied. He didn't feel like getting mauled today.

They walked in to the cave and saw a very, very, very large adult male bear.

"Crap" Evan whispered.

Asia was looking for a squirrel dumb enough to actually get fed by her. She found a couple of them in the tree overhanging the Bears cabin. She crawled out in the branch and trapped the squirrels.

"Now your mine." she yelled as she swung the net. The squirrels jumped onto a branch above. Asia got onto the that branch easily too. The squirrels couldn't jump anymore. Asia swung her nut and got both of them.

"Yes" She said. But the tree branch was cracking.

"No…No…No… AHHHHHHHHH" She screamed. The tree branch fell and she fell onto the roof of the cabin.

"OW!" She yelled. Just about everyone heard her. The squirrels were still stuck in the net and almost laughing. Asia passed out on the roof.

Amy heard a large boom, but decided to continue hunting a spot to start a trap. It was a simple one. She tied a little hoop in the rope. When a raccoon ran by, it would hopefully get its foot caught. She set up her spot and set her bait, which of some of Cam's pop tarts that she stole. She broke off a little piece. Almost immediately, a raccoon came her way.

"Yes." She whispered. It took the bait and the trap works. Now the hard part was getting it back to the camp. She took a net she had and caught the raccoon. She cut the rope. The raccoon was struggling and scratched her a couple of times.

Dropping the net(but not letting the raccoon out) she leaned down to it.

"Okay, I don't you, and you don't like being in a fishing net, but if you don't struggle I'll give you some more food okay?" The raccoon nodded.

"Wow, you don't see that everyday. I want a copy of this little interaction." She said to the cameraman following her. (TDI hired more for this episode.)

"Okay" Chris said to no one in his trailer. He was watching all 13 screens.

Jim's plan was not going well however. He found a skunk hole, but the hose wouldn't reach to it. He was going to have to think of something else. He stole some of Cam's pop tarts and put the bait in front of the hole. He then got a burlap sack. The skunk took the bait, but Jim couldn't catch it. It sprayed him and ran back into his hole.

"Damn it" Jim yelled. He put out more bait, the skunk took it, but it sprayed him and got away again.

"God ******* Damn it. **** to ****. Go **** up a ****." Jim yelled. He continued.

Confessional Cam**********************************************

Chef: That kid can cuss like a sailor, man. I've had Navy buddies that don't use that kind of language.

Terra and Nicki were behind him looking for their animals. They teamed up to make it faster. Terra easily found and captured a squirrel, but the chipmunks were smaller, faster, and harder to find. Nicki hadn't even seen one yet.

Confessional Cam*****************************************************

Nicki: There's millions of chipmunk on this island. I haven't even had remote contact with one yet. We found a freakin squirrel in like 3 minutes, but a chipmunk hasn't even been seen. This is so screwed up.

Terra: Actually it was 4 minutes. And this squirrel keeps trying to naw on my shirt.

Nicki was still wandering around. Terra went back to drop off the squirrel and then would come back.

She heard something in a bush and caught it with a net. She looked at it. It was Daniel.

"Can you let me go, please" Daniel asked.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a chipmunk." She replied.

"Yeah, I'm a 5'11'', 160 pound chipmunk hiding in a human's body. Now, let me go. I'm trying to catch a deer."

She let him go and he found another bush to hide in.

Terra caught up with her and they resumed their search.

Darrel had easier times with a skunk. He thought he found a stupid one because it didn't even spray him. He was still trying to lure it out though. So, like so many before him, he stole some of Cam's pop tarts (which animals really like for some reason) and then hid. The skunk began to nibble on it when Darrel threw the bucket on it. The skunk got mad.

"Gotcha now…woah…woah…AHHH" The skunk began to drag him away. He held on for dear life.

Carolina saw her new boyfriend getting dragged away by a skunk. She laughed.

She went back to the beach and began looking for a frog. There were tons of them on the beach, all she needed to do was catch one. That was the hard part. The frogs were smarter than she thought. Every time she tried and caught one, they jumped out of the way.

"Okay, what the hell. Frogs are not this smart" She said to herself. She tried to catch another one but it hopped away. She finally saw one that was away from the group and caught it. When she looked down though, it was gone. There was a large hole in the side of the bucket though.

"Damn it." she cussed.

Daniel was probably having the best luck of anyone on the island. After he himself got caught, he shot a deer that was one it's way to Saskia and T.J.'s trap. He was currently about 5 minutes from Chris and Invincibility if he got there first. But, like all the other people here, bad things can happen. The deer who was a male woke up and came to. The fight was on.

The deer began to charge. Daniel's gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Bring It!" He yelled

Maddi had actually found a chipmunk. She was on the verge of catching in a tree. She was on the side of a branch connected to the tree. There was no escape.

"Okay Chipmunk. Time to go on a little trip." She swung her net and missed. The chipmunk then pulled out a huge saw.

"Where'd you get that?" Maddi asked. She saw where this was going. The chipmunk began sawing the branch.

"No. little guy, you'll fall" Maddi tried to stop him. The chipmunk was done. The branch was rumbling…and Maddi's side fell. She did grab the chipmunk though.

Jamie was having the same difficulty with the frog that Carolina was having. They were quick and smart. When she caught one it just hopped out of the bucket before she could secure it. It was getting rally annoying.

"Okay, that's it." She pulled out a stick from the water and knocked about 6 frogs unconscious. She scooped them into the bucket and walked out to the cage. She didn't know however that about 50 frogs were following her.

Cam and Everett were beaten and mauled but had managed to survive. They tranquilized the mother bear and got the kid and left.

"So, how long do you think she'll be out?" Everett asked.

"I don't know, 2 hours maybe 2 weeks…I just don't know" Cam said.

Everett looked at him, thought for a second, and shut his mouth. The bear came to while they were dragging it. Cam turned around and shot it again.

"I don't feel like getting mauled twice in one day" Cam said. Everett kept his mouth shut.

Confessional Cam**************************************************

Everett: You can't argue with that logic.

Andrew still hadn't seen a raccoon.

"Where the **** are they" He yelled.

Saskia and T.J. had finally caught a deer in the trap. The hard part was moving the trap. T.J. went back to the boat house and found these little boards that had wheels underneath. They lifted up the trap and put them under, while moving the trap. The deer wasn't walking with them.

"Come on, deer. Walk with us. We'll give you a treat." T.J. said. It still didn't move. Saskia then hit it. That started it.

Evan and Kenny had to tranquilize the adult male 4 times before it finally was out. The hard part was dragging it back to the campsite. They were being extremely careful. They needed to drag the bear back quick because they only had 2 shots left. It might not be enough to get it out the second time.

"Maybe, we can get someone to help us" Evan grunted. They were starting to sweat.

"Ok, hold on." Kenny got the walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "We need some help dragging the bear back. Can anyone help?" Kenny asked.

"Mongooses, Get of our channel." Jim said.

"Oh, sorry" Kenny switched "Ok, can anyone help" Everyone said no.

"Dang it. Well hurry up." Evan said.

Asia had gotten off the roof and got an icepack for her back. She was carrying back the squirrels back to the camp. She was the first one there.

"Chris, open the cage." Asia yelled. He opened it and she threw in the squirrels.

"Good job, Asia. Since you are the first one to return for your team and brought, uh, 2 in, you have Invincibiltiy if your team loses.

"Yes" She yelled. "Take that you mother f****** squirrels. HAHA"

Chris looked at the camera with a weird grin.

Confessional Cam*********************************************

Chris: Where did these kids learn how to cuss?

Jim had been sprayed over 5 times. He stunk. He (Cam) was running out of pop tarts so he needed to catch the skunk. He had a plan though. He put the bait in front of the hole and waited on top of the hole. The skunk took, the bait, turned around, sprayed and was surprised. No one was there. It looked up. Jim was smiling down at it. He caught it.

"Take that. You little dummy. I got ya" Jim yelled at it.

Nicki was still looking for that chipmunk. Terra won Invincibility for their team, she didn't stay for the speech though. Nicki had finally saw one. She snuck up in front of it, while Terra was behind it so it didn't get away. The chipmunk turned around and saw Nicki. It also saw Terra.

Confessional Cam***********************************************

Chipmunk: (raises shoulders as to say, What is going on?)

The chipmunk ran up a tree. Nicki caught it or she thought she did. She caught a doll.

"Where did it go?" Nicki yelled.

"It made a doll and you caught it instead" Terra said. "Wow, that thing is smart"

"Damn it" Nicki yelled.

Darrel tired the skunk out from him being dragged. He flipped the bucket over. It was sleeping.

"HA, take that rodent" Darrel said. The skunk shrugged it off.

Darrel began to walk back.

Carolina finally got a frog. It took some work, but she got it. The frog looked like the one Leshawna had a couple years ago.

She had to be careful. As she was walking back, the frog tried to hop out, but Carolina caught it every time. The frog gave up. Carolina got back to the camp. She was the second one there for her team.

"Carolina, congrats." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris. I'm gonna go swim now." She said.

Daniel got back to the camp with the deer. He had it in a headlock and the deer was trying get in a stab with it's antlers. He eventually threw it in the cage after wrestling with it for a bit.

"Wow, Daniel. How'd did you wrestle him." Asia asked.

"I don't know." Daniel said as he left to go sleep.

Maddi had crawled back to the camp with the chipmunk. She got it in the cage.

"Yes. I beat the chipmunk. HAHA." Maddi laughed in it's face. The chipmunk bit her on the nose.

"OW. You little *******. I'm gonna kill you." Maddi reached for the chipmunk but it ran back to the cage. She stared it down and went to go sit on the dock.

Jamie was the first person to get mauled by frogs. She tried to get back with the one she caught but the rest mobbed her. She gave up after that. She walked back into the camp defeated.

"Where's your frog, Jamie?" Chris asked.

"I give up." She replied.

Later that day at 7****************************************************

Everyone at the camp was waiting for Andrew to return. Bears had 6, while the Mongooses had 5. Nicki gave up. If Andrew returned, they would tie. Chris hadn't said what it would be though. Andrew walked back into the camp with a cage. It was empty however.

"sorry, guys. I didn't see one all day." Andrew said sadly.

"Okay, It looks like the Bears win again." Chris said. "Mongooses meet me at the campfire tonight."

**Okay. Sorry it took so long. I kinda forgot about for a week. Ha Ha…. Anyway.**

**Terra has invincibility.**

**Andrew and Nicki didn't bring back animals.**

**Cam out. Oh and this is the biggest chapter 3900 words exactly.**

**Cam Out.**


	12. Episode 6 Part 2

Nicki walked to the campfire ceremony before everyone else did. Or at least she thought she did. Andrew was already there. He was roasting marshmallows.

"Why are you here?" Nicki asked.

"Well, I heard T.J., Carolina, Darrel, Saskia, and Terra saying they were thinking about voting me out. And with your vote that makes 6. Which makes 6 votes against me. And that means I'm taking a walk down to the Boat of Losers." Andrew said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry that much. I'm in more trouble because I gave up with an hour left. You were out the whole time."

"Well, I was only in one or two places. I didn't really look that hard."

"Well, we'll see. Kenny is talking to everyone right now."

Kenny was talking to everyone but was interrupted by Chris.

"Hey, Mongooses. Time to get this over with. Get your butts to the campfire." Chris said over the loudspeaker. "And Cam would like to say something."

"Whoever is stealing my pop tarts better tell me or I will kick your ass."

"Ha ha" Chef chucked but you could hear him.

Confessional Cam**********************************************

Chef: I actually like some of these kids this year. They still don't like Chris or me, but I think I can actually get to them.

The mongooses arrived at the campfire. Andrew was still looking depressed. Kenny was trying to cheer him up.

"Okay, Mongooses. This is your second time losing in a row at fairly easy challenges. You guys suck right now. Ha Ha. Anyways. Go cast your vote for who you want to vote off. If you do not receive a marshmallow, then you must go pack your crap, walk to the Dock Of Shame, and get on the Boat of Losers. And we aren't bringing anyone back this time so don't get your hopes up." Chris said. "Okay, Go Cast your votes."

5 minutes later.

"Okay, you all have cast your votes. When I call your name come get a marshmallow. You are safe until next time." Chris said.

"T.J."

"Kenny"

"Carolina"

"Saskia"

"Evan"

"Darrel"

"and Terra"

"Andrew. Nicki. You guys are in the bottom two this week. Andrew this is a huge dive for you. I mean, you won Invincibility last time. But you failed this week. Nicki, this is your first time with a vote actually."

"So the final marshmallow goes to…...Andrew."

Andrew smiled and got his marshmallow. Nicki went back to the cabin to pack, she soon was on the Boat of Losers though.

"See, man. I told ya." Kenny leaned in and said.

"Okay, Mongooses. You guys are free to go. See ya tomorrow." Chris waved and went back to his trailer.

"Okay. Thanks for viewing. See you guys next time on Total. Drama. Island." Chef finished the episode.

**Well the last chapter was the longest by about 10KB. I have a week off and then a football camp all next week. So don't expect anything unless it comes out Monday or Tuesday. Ill try.**

**Cam Out.**


	13. Episode 7 Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama Island. We had our campers compete in the second Wawanakwa gone. They looked for animals with hilarious results. Everett and Maddi became out second couple, while Daniel thought the girls were brainwashing the boys. Most of the campers found their animals without much problem. Except for Cam and Everett getting mauled. And Darrel getting dragged by a skunk and Asia falling on a roof trying to get some squirrels and…..anyways Jamie gave up for the Bears, but Andrew didn't find his animal and Nicki gave up so the Mongooses lost again. The Mongooses responded by voting Nicki out. There are 16 campers left in the second season of Total Drama Island. Today we are testing the campers in an outdoor survival test. Will the Bears winning streak continue? Will the Mongooses continue to suck? Find out tonight on Total. Drama. Island. _

It was already 7:30 in the morning. Chris needed to get the campers up 20 minutes ago, but he overslept. Turning up his stereo again, he found his favorite radio station. The were just about to play Raining Blood by Slayer.

"Perfect." Chris said as he smiled. He called Chef though before to make sure his buddy was up. He already had breakfast made.

So Chris pumped the radio and the song began. Campers banged their heads. You could hear them form his trailer.

"God Dammit Chris." Evan yelled. That you could also hear from Chris's trailer.

The campers were slowly arriving in the mess hall. Daniel was first.

"So what torture do you have planned for today?" He asked.

"You'll see." Chris replied.

The rest of the campers soon arrived. The began to eat breakfast, which was actually good today.

"Okay, the food is good. I think they are gonna try and have us fight to the death." Saskia said.

"Yep, I agree." Kenny said. "Chris I request to fight Daniel."

"Were not having you fight to the death. But that is a good idea. We are going to test your survival skills today. The challenge is finding your campground, fending four yourself, finding food, surviving the night, and them getting back to camp first. You can't leave your camp until 8 in the morning. Okay." Chris said.

"Chris, what can we bring on the challenge?" Jim asked.

"Anything, except for food. Whatever you find useful you can bring." Chris said. "Right now it is 8. Meet me back at the campfire at 3 p.m. with your gear. Your tent and sleeping bags will be at the camp. The camps are also the exact difference from the mess hall so its fair. Happy?. I have said everything."

The teams left and started to pack stuff that would be useful. Cam had 2 buck knifes and 2 pocket knifes. Daniel had a machete which he brought for the challenge exactly. Everett had a lighter and a canteen. Jim had a couple mosquito repellants(mostly because he was from Baton Rouge). Jamie had walkie-talkies and she had everyone take their blankets off their bunks. Asia brought a first-aid kit. Maddi brought some water purification tablets so their drinking water would be safer. Amy had a compass and a map of the island she stole from Chris.

Confessional Cam**********************************************************

Cam: Too bad the sign-up sheet had a list of stuff that would be useful for survival challenges. This is gonna be so easy.

Amy: Yeah, Chris was actually dumb enough to include a list of helpful items for a survival challenge. We have this in the bag. Let's just hope the Mongooses didn't bring anything good.

Amy was wrong, the Mongooses had read the list and brought some stuff. They had everything that the Bears had, but a better first aid kit and better bug repellants.

Soon enough, it was 3:30 and the teams were starting to gather at the campfire. They were talking about what they were thinking of the challenge.

"As long as there are no Bears, I'm fine." T.J. said.

"Yeah, I can't sleep in a tree for a whole night. My back will be screwed up for ever." Saskia replied.

"Wait, is there only 1 tent or two for the boys and girls?" Terra asked.

"Well, last time there was only one so yeah." Carolina said. "That means that no boys will do anything cause if they do, I will personally kill them. Got that guys?" She was completely serious. All the boys nodded.

Confessional Cam****************************************************

Darrel: She is dead serious.

Evan: I wasn't gonna do anything anyways. Why do girls always think that?

Andrew: Well, let's just hope I'm not in the final two again. I want to win that 150 grand. I'll be set for college and hopefully that will set me up for a good life. I just don't think I'll win though.

Soon it was 4. Chris arrived on time for once.

"Okay campers. Remember, you have to find your campsites and survive the night. You also should find some food, but because we are forced too by safety officials, you have a fishing rod there and 5 pounds of rice for dinner. Good luck"

Chris tossed maps and compasses to Jim and Saskia.

"You guys have to navigate."

"Why them?" Cam asked.

"Cause I'm the host and I feel like it."

"The campsite is marked on the map. And remember you have to wait until 8 tomorrow morning to leave. If you leave earlier, your team will automatically lose. See ya" Chris waved them off and went back to his pad.

The teams grabbed their stuff and began the trek out to the camps.

The Bears headed east down the beach, while the Mongooses went west. They both turned into the woods at basically the same time.

"Jim, you know how to read a map right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I'm not dumb. We'll be there in an hour" He said back to Daniel.

"Okay, If you say so." Amy said.

They came up to a fork in their path. The map had them going right, Jim in his infinite map reading skills turned the team left.

Saskia lead her team off the path to get there faster. It was working pretty good.

"Good shortcut, Saskia. This is really easier than walking around these woods." Darrel said.

"Thanks. This will easily cut 30 minutes off our time. We can have more time to look for food." She said back.

T.J. was trying to kill bugs flying around his head. Before he knew it he was hanging upside down form a tree. "What the hell?" He said annoyed.

Chris was watching from a moniter in his cabin. "That will teach them to take a shortcut" He grinned.

It took 20 minutes to get T.J. down.

"The Bears are probably already there by now" Kenny said.

After walking for about 3 miles, Jim realized they were going the wrong way.

"Uhh, guys. Promise you won't get mad at me." Jim turned around to face his team.

"What did you do?" Asia said.

"We went the wrong way at the fork in the road."

"Are you serious? Give me that" Cam grabbed the map from him. He looked at it and the compass.

"Jim, you are a retard." Everett yelled at Jim.

Confessional Cam*****************************************

Jim: Geography never was my strong suit.

Asia: I'm am so voting for him again. I can't believe I made out with him. Damn southern charm.

So, with Cam leading the way, the Bears got back to the fork in the road and went the right was this time. They were at camp in half an hour and began to set up.

Jamie checked her watch. "Okay it's 6:30. We don't have a lot of time until dark." she said. "So, who wants to go fishing." No takers. Everyone was in high gear trying to set up camp before it got dark. The wrong turn cost them an hour.

"Fine, I'll go. Does someone know how to clean them?" Daniel raised his hand.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour. And make sure we have some water ready okay?" she left.

Confessional Cam*****************************************************

Everett: I didn't know Jamie was this good at survival techniques. She must watch a lot of Man vs. Wild or Survivor man. If she catches fish and Daniel can clean them we should be set.

The rest of the team was setting up camp. Maddi got some water from the creak and came back to get it ready. She went to her backpack to get the tablets. The problem was they weren't in her backpack.

"Has anyone seen those water tablets I brought?" Maddi said to her team. No one said anything. Maddi continued to look for them. Jim set up a campfire for Jamie when she came back with the fish. Cam put the pot of water over the fire.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"We need to boil the water so it is safe to drink, since tweedle-dum over there forgot the tablets." Cam said.

Maddi shrugged it off.

Confessional Cam***************************************************

Maddi: If Cam weren't his friend, I would have Everett kick his ass.

The Mongooses had their camp set up. T.J. was fishing, while their water had been purified already.

"Get the fire started, Evan. T.J. will be back any minute and we need to get whatever he catches cooked quick." Saskia said.

T.J. arrived right after she said that.

"It was getting too dark to fish." T.J. said. He was right you could barely see in front of you. The problem was T.J. only caught 1 fish.

"Is that it?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah, so you better eat a lotta rice with whatever you get." He replied as he began to clean the fish he caught. When he had finished, he put the meat on a stick over the fire.

"I've eaten more than that by myself. How is that gonna sustain all of us?" Andrew asked.

"Well, you can live for near a month without any real food, so I think surviving the night with a light supper will not be a problem." T.J. replied.

After the fish was cooked, T.J. cut it into equal pieces. The rice was done and they began to eat. But as soon as they took a bite of the fish, they spit it out.

Chris laughed to himself from his control room. He had a special fish put on the line. It would taste like trash.

"What kind of fish was that?" Kenny asked. He was trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Just a small-mouth bass." T.J. replied.

"Yeah, from a toxic waste dump. I've eaten better tasting fish that had come from the freaking East River, dude." Darrel said.

The Bears had more luck fishing, Jamie caught 6 non-garbage like fish. Daniel was cleaning them when a familiar face came along. The Bear(s). Apparently the Russian bear had made friends with the other one and they became friends. Now they were hunting together

"Oh, Crap. Run." Daniel yelled. He dropped the fish on the ground. Eating quickly, the Bears got the fish and left. Our Bears, were now stuck with eating just rice.

"Well, this is just great." Everett said. "First Jim gets us lost, now this."

"What about Maddi forgetting the water tablets. The Bears were attracted to the smoke. We wouldn't have to boil anything." Jim said in defense.

"We would still have to cook the fish dumbass. And Bears don't care about water being safe." Amy told him.

"Well, whatever. Let's just eat." Cam said to calm the team down.

Confessional Cam***************************************************

Asia: This team used to be so close to each other. Every one was friends with each other. Now, it's like everyone is out to get each other voted off. It's really weird.

Jim: It's like everyone is blaming me for all the stuff that goes wrong in this challenge. It's not all my fault. This is just ridiculous.

The Bears had finished eating their rice and it was around 9 in the night.

They began to set in for the night after dinner. The boys slept at one end while the girls at another. But Daniel and Jamie had to sleep next to each other.

"Well, I'll take the first watch. If we all take an hour . watch, we can all get up and get ready to leave at…" Cam was counting on his fingers. "at 6 in the morning. We can leave for camp at 8 o clock. I'll take the last watch too. So good night everyone."

The Mongooses were having the similar strategy. Darrel would take the first watch. Carolina stayed up with him.

"So, why did you stay up? Couldn't get enough of my good lucks." Darrel joked. Carolina rested her head on his shoulder.

'Maybe, or just to talk." she replied.

"Well, I'm fine with that."

They watched the fire burn. Carolina had the next watch so Darrel and her could stay up together anyways.

Cam was a bit lonelier his watch.

Nothing happened that night. Chris forgot to send in the interns with the flamethrowers.

It was soon 6:30. Cam woke up his team. He had to take 2 watches.

"Okay, everyone. Wake the hell up." He yelled into the tent. "The instructions say we need to clean up the camp and bring everything back to the camp. We can leave at 8. First team back gets immunity."

The team was slow to get up. It is hard to sleep in a one-roomed tent with 7 people at one time.

They began to clean up the tent when Maddi found her tablets. They were in a side compartment but while she was running to tell everyone what she found, she made another mistake. She kicked the map into the river.

"Oh, shit" she yelled.

"What are you swearing about?" Asia asked.

"Oh, nothing." Maddi replied.

Confessional Cam******************************************************

Maddi. Great. Now I'm screwed.

Jim was looking for the map. He then saw it floating down the river. It was ruined. He grabbed it and took it to Cam and Everett.

"How did this happen, Jim?" Everett yelled.

"I don't know. I just saw it floating down the river. Then I noticed ours was gone, so this must be it" He replied.

"Well, we gotta go back on memory now." Cam said.

Jamie looked at her watch. "Guys, it's 7:45. We gotta get going pretty soon. So we better decide on a way"

"She's right, eh. Someone better know how we got here. It's our best shot. Maybe the Mongooses will get lost, eh" Daniel said.

"Daniel's right. Let's just go straight, look for the fork and turn" Amy said.

"Okay, anyone know how to get there?" Everett asked. Jim raised his hand. No one else did.

"Fine, Jim. Just don't mess up okay?"

Confessional Cam******************************************************

Jim: okay, I get to redeem myself. Let's do this!

The Mongooses still had their map however and Saskia knew how to read it. They were ready to go. They were just waiting for 8 to come.

Soon, Chris called them on a walkie-talkie. "Okay, guys, you can leave now. Last team back loses. GO!"

The Mongooses began walking the same way they came. The Bears were just trying to get back at all. Saskia was easily leading her team back. They made sure to miss the traps Chris set up. The Bears couldn't stay in a straight line. Saskia was at her fork in the road in one hour, she turned toward camp and victory. It took the Bears an hour and a half to get to the fork. They turned the wrong way again. Well, Jamie and Cam didn't. They slipped away.

"Mongooses, welcome back to camp." Chef greeted them on the way in. He was making oatmeal. Kenny shuttered at the sight of it.

Jamie ran back to get the team, she found them. They were just turning around. "Guys, I made it to camp. Follow me."

Jim was out of it. His head was down the whole way, by the time the Bears got back, they Mongooses had won.

"Mongooses, you guys have immunity for winning the survival challenge."

"Yay!" Andrew yelled. No one else yelled. "Wow, guys have some spirit."

"We do, we are just tired." Saskia said.

"Bears, you guys lose. Meet me at the campfire at 8 o clock." Chris said.

7 people glared at Jim. Jim kicked some dirt.

**Well that took way too long to compete. If no one votes, I'll flip a coin between Maddi and Jim. Next chapters should be up faster. I'll aim for 6-8 days.**

**Cam out.**


	14. Episode 7 Part 2

The Bears were around the campfire. Tonight they would vote out the 7th person of the season. Everyone was leaning toward Jim. But when Chris told people that Maddi kicked the map into the river, the rest of the team was on the fence.

"Okay, guys. Welcome to the 7th campfire ceremony. You guys know the drill. Go cast your vote in the Confessional Cam. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must leave the island, head to the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers out of here. So go cast your votes." Chris said.

The Bears went to cast their votes one by one. Chris went over to tally them, when he had finished, he looked confused. He recounted them and soon smiled.

"No way. This is gonna be fun." He said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"What do you think that is about?" Amy asked.

"Maybe we voted off Cam" Daniel said. Cam punched him in the arm.

"Probably a tie, the way Chris is jumping around." Everett said to the team.

Chris walked over "Well, Bears, when I call your name come receive your marshmallow."

"Everett"

"Cam"

"Jamie"

"Asia"

"Amy"

"Daniel"

Jim and Maddi still sat in their seats around the campfire.

"Jim, Maddi" Chris said dramatically. "You both received 4 votes. So we have a tie between the two of you. As the fairest way to determine how to we vote you off, I will flip this quarter." Chris held up a coin that had Jim on one side and Maddi on another.

"How the crap did you get that made so quick?" Asia asked.

"We have a whole bunch made in the shed by the mess hall" Chris replied. "Anyway, if it lands on Jim's head. He's gone. If it lands on Maddi's head. She is off the island. Got it" The campers nodded.

Confessional Cam******************************************************************

Maddi: Wow. My chances of winning 150 grand are gonna be decided by a coin with Jim and my head's on it. You can't make this stuff up people.

Jim: Great. 50-50 chance of going home tonight. Maybe I can at least keep the coin if

I lose. That will be worth some money on eBay.

Chris flipped the coin. It spun around in the air and landed on its side.

"Wow. That's never happened before. Well. Let's try this again." He flipped it again. This time it landed on…Jim.

"Well, Jim. Fate has chosen. The Dock of Shame awaits."

Jim held his head in depression (but he did steal the coin) and walked to the boat.

"Well, this has been another episode of Total Drama Island. Tune in next week for the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever…uh…probably. See ya" Chris said as he ended the episode


	15. Episode 8 Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama Island. We tested the campers survival skills by having them find their campground and survive the night. T.J. fell for one of my traps on the way their, while Jim got the Bears lost. Both teams tried their luck at fishing, the Mongooses caught my special garbage fish, while the Bears had a run-in with the Bears from last season. The campers woke up the following morning, but Maddi accidentally kicked the map in the river and didn't tell. Saskia lead her team back flawlessly, while Jim got the team lost again. In the end, it was a tie 4-4 between Maddi and Jim. I flipped a coin and Jim went home. This week another favorite is brought back and we are going to have some serious fun. Stay tuned for the eigth episode of Total Drama Island._

**Noon**

"Okay, campers. I have you standing here for one reason. The next challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"Is it the canoe trip?" Evan asked.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Because the canoes are out and there is a map to and of Boney Island standing right next to you" Darrel pointed out the obvious.

"Okay, whatever. You guys are so ungrateful. But anyways. You guys will canoe to Boney Island, carry your canoes to the other side, and canoe back here. First team with all their campers back wins. Losing team goes to the campfire ceremony. Go get in your canoes." The campers started to walk to the beach.

"BUT, don't take anything off the island or you will be cursed forever. Or until you take whatever you take back to the original place you found it." Chris said dramatically.

The teams walked to the canoes. The Bears had 3 yellow canoes, while the Mongooses had 3 orange ones.

Darrel and Carolina got in one.

"Can I join you guys?" T.J. asked. "I won't bother you at all."

The couple looked at each other and shrugged. T.J. hopped in the front and grabbed a paddle.

Kenny was with Saskia and Terra. Kenny was trying to drag the canoe into the water. Saskia and Terra were talking in the canoe. Kenny fell into the water.

"Can you guys help?" Kenny asked with a grunt, still trying to move the canoe.

"You got it, Kenny. Just keep trying" Terra said.

"Yeah, you can do it Kenny." Saskia said.

Confessional Cam**************************************************************

Kenny: Great. I'm stuck with those two.

Andrew and Evan already had their canoe in the water.

Everett had single-handedly put all of the Bears canoes in the water. Him and Maddi were in one. Jamie hopped in. Daniel was with Asia and Amy, and Cam was stuck by him-self.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, you'll do fine." Everett reassured him.

"Yeah, don't worry, your one of the strongest people here" Daniel said.

Cam sighed.

Confessional Cam********************************************************************

Cam: I have a bad feeling about this.

All of the canoes were in the water and ready to go. Chris was standing on the beach with his starter's pistol.

"Okay. On your mark. Get set…" Chris fired his pistol. "GO!" Another eagle dropped to the ground.

"Okay, who keeps filling my guns with real ammo instead of blanks" Chris yelled. The campers raced off.

It took the campers about 30 minutes to get there, and Cam about 35. Let's see how they spent it.

Cam was listening to his PSP. He was singing along to "The Arms of Sorrow" by Killswitch Engage.

Everett was talking to Maddi.

"So are you in any clubs at your high school?" Everett asked.

"I play outfield in softball, and I'm in German club." She replied.

"Well, as you can guess I play basketball, but I also play football, and throw shot put in track."

"So your pretty athletic then?"

"Yeah, I'm probably the biggest 16 year-old in Massachusetts." Maddi smiled then kissed Everett. Jamie stared at the camera.

Confessional Cam****************************************************

Jamie: Can't they do this some other place like somewhere I'm not within 3 feet of.

Asia and Amy were talking about their time on the island so far.

"So, besides the horrible food and the hard-ass challenges how have you liked it?" Amy asked.

"Well, now that Jim is gone, it's a lot more fun." Asia said as she paddled.

"Why did you hate him so much, I thought you made out with him." Daniel asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Amy asked again as she turned around to face Asia, who was in the back.

"I don't know. We were just talking one second and the next we were kissing." Asia replied. "And then Cam and Robinson walked in on us and I realized what I was doing so I decided to hate Jim after that"

"Whatever" Daniel said again.

Andrew and Evan were talking about their college choices. Evan was full San Diego State, while Andrew didn't know where he wanted to go.

"So, really man, what are the places you are looking at?" Evan said.

"Well, I would like to do something in sports, so I'm thinking of going to a place with a good business program." Andrew said.

"So…we really have nothing to talk about do we?" Evan finally said.

"Pretty much. So which girl is the hottest still here?" Andrew said smiled. Evan grinned.

Darrel and Carolina were mindlessly talking to each other. T.J. was in the front of the canoe paddling.

Confessional Cam*************************************************

T.J.: I knew I should have gone with Evan and Andrew. They looked like they were having a good time.

Kenny was getting talked up by Saskia. She was talking strategy with him.

"So, I'm just saying, if we lose, and no one is immeadetly at fault, I say we make an alliance…with Terra of course." Saskia added when Terra looked at her.

"We get rid of either Andrew or T.J. because they are the strongest" Kenny was about to say something when Saskia interrupted again. "Or we get rid of Carolina or a weaker guy." She smiled. "What do you think"

"I really don't know" Kenny said still half confused. Terra was thinking all of it over too, when she noticed fog starting to surround the boat.

"Well, I think we be getting close" Darrel said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I agree, afroman" Cam said.

"Don't call me afroman"

"I really don't care afroman"

Darrel shot at him with the air soft gun he usually has with him.

"OKAY!" I F****** GET IT!"

The campers soon had all of their canoes on the beach. They had to wait for Chris before they could start though.

Chris soon was over head with the helicopter.

"Okay campers. You have to hike to the other side of the islands with your canoe. You have to carry the canoe you are in."

"Are you kidding me" Cam yelled.

"Nope" Chris said. "NOW HIKE".

The campers took off. Cam stood their trying to keep the canoe above his head.

Confessional Cam******************************************

Cam: Crap

The Bears were following their map. Jamie had it. She said there are two routes to the other side. The Bears had to take the South route, while the Mongooses had to take the North route. Both were the same length.

"So, everyone watch out for quicksand that, that dumbass Trent fell into last year. Also watch out for the killer beavers and the killer geese. And everything that is larger that it should be or supposed to extinct got it." Everett said. Since he was 6'9" Maddi and Jamie couldn't help carry the canoe, but Everett had it covered.

"So does anyone know anything we can do to pass the time" Daniel asked.

"We could all think of theme songs. Like the original campers have on Youtube" Amy said. Everyone else looked at her weird. "It's just an idea."

Evan and Andrew were about a minute in front of the rest of their team. They were waiting for them when they heard a growl.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

"Probably Chris trying to scare us" Andrew said.

"Or one of those giant beavers from last year." Evan said as he saw one towering above Andrew. Andrew looked up and saw it.

They grabbed their canoe and ran past the rest of the team.

"Where are you guys going?" Terra yelled.

"JUST RUN!" Andrew said.

Then Darrel who was in front saw what they were talking about. He turned the canoe around and ran himself.

"Darrel, what the heck" Carolina said. She turned and saw it. She ran too.

The Mongooses ran for their lives. They passed Cam who was way behind his team.

"Where are you guys going?" Cam said. He turned and found out. He fell and hid under his canoe. The Beaver chased the Mongooses out of its territory and stopped. It came back, yawned, and fell asleep on Cam's canoe.

"Crap" You get hear him yell from under the canoe.

The Mongooses now had to take the Southern route and catch up quickly.

The Bears now had a huge lead, but they to ran into some prehistoric survivors. The Geese.

At first they didn't realize all the wetness and the nests that Chef could have laid down flat in and still have room. Then a deer carcass dropped in front of Asia. She screamed. That woke up the owner of that carcass.

"HOLY CRAP" Daniel yelled. "Book it, eh." The Geese chased the Bears out of their territory but managed to steal Daniel's keychain.

"Damn" He cussed. "I won that at a Flames game. It was worth 20 dollars."

"A keychain cost 20 bucks?" Jamie asked.

"It was limited edition."

"Well, there's the fork in the road which way do we go Jamie?" Everett asked.

"Hold on. Let me check." Jamie looked in her backpack and tried to find it. It wasn't there. What was there was a giant hole.

"OH NO!" Jamie yelled. "My backpack ripped"

"And that means…" Maddi asked.

"We don't have the map anymore because my backpack ripped and I lost it." Jamie said calmly.

"Oh" The other members of her team said at the same time. They all looked at each other weird and slowly said at the same time also "Dennis Quaid" Then they snapped out of it.

"So know how are we gonna find our way put of here?" Everett asked.

"Well" Daniel looked around. "Asia how much do you weigh?" She slapped him.

"I mean, Everett could lift you up and maybe you can climb into a tree."

"Oh" Asia replied.

The mongooses had taken the lead again and were coming up on the beach. Chris was waiting for them.

"Well, Mongooses all you guys have to do now is paddle back to camp, but you have to go around Boney Island once before you can head for home."

"The Bears are far behind and Cam is stuck. This challenge is ours." Saskia said.

Cam was in fact still stuck.

The Mongooses pushed off from Boney Island while Chris took off in his helicopter. The Bears were still far behind due to the map issue. Chef was nailing a message to the Bears on a wooden stake. He went to his boat to make sure the Mongooses were going to take a lap around the island.

"Okay, guys. I see Chef getting in a boat and… yeah the Mongooses are that way." Asia called down from the tree while pointing south.

"Okay. Let's go." Maddi said.

Asia hoped down and the Bears left.

It took them about 15 minutes to get to the launching point. The Mongooses had just their finished their lap.

"You guys will never catch us. You better decide who to kick off tonight." Saskia yelled. Daniel immediately gave her the middle finger.

Confessional Cam***********************************************************

Daniel: Man, where does she get off.

The Bears got their canoes in the water and began to do their lap. The Mongooses were on their way to the island.

"We got this one in the bag." Terra said. It's funny how irony works. Because the Mongooses hit some very rough water and couldn't even make any ground.

The Bears didn't have that bad of luck. They got through their lap fairly quickly and caught up to the Mongooses who had broken free of the rough water. It was a head on race.

**Meanwhile, back on Boney Island.**

Cam had finally gotten free of the Wooly Beaver but not without get a few cuts and bruises trying to get out.

**Meanwhile back on the water**

The shore line was visible for both teams. They were paddling as fast as they could.

Just then the sharks decided to ram the boats.

Confessional Cam**************************************************

T.J.: Is there nothing in this area that doesn't try to kill us. I mean really. The Beavers, the Gesse, the rapids, Chris, Sharks, and Chef. This sucks.

Terra: This is absolutely ridiculous. Sharks should be in fresh water. This is crazy.

Everett, Maddi, and Jamie were first on the beach. But, Andrew and Evan along with T.J., Carolina, and Darrel were next. It was a race between Daniel, Amy, and Asia and Saskia, Kenny, and Terra.

Cam was also closing in on the shore. The beaver was still mad and trying to catch up to Cam by swimming. The Sharks didn't like this and tried to fight the Beaver. The splash was big enough to move Cam all the way to the beach.

Daniel, Amy, and Asia also got to the beach first. Kenny, Saskia, and Terra were close but got on the beach last.

The Bears realized this and began to party.

"I wouldn't start, Bears." Chris said after watching the events.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Well you had a couple of rule breakers on your team. Cam didn't take a lap around the island and Jamie got out of the boat before her boat hit the shore and she littered on the beach." Chris pointed to the contents to her backpack along the beach.

"So because of this, The Mongooses win again."

The Mongooses began to celebrate.

"Are you kidding? Are you just making up rules as we go along?" Jamie said.

"Yeah, pretty much. But the producers said I could do it so we're good."

"We're not good. Now me or Jamie is getting kicked off because you failed to mention these rule changes." Cam said aggravated.

"Well, that's not my problem. See ya tonight."

**Well. Sorry that took so long. Football started on the 3rd**** and so I became really busy. I know it's been almost a month to update this and other updates will probably about 2 weeks in between with me playing Football and school starting on Tuesday for me. I will continue to type, it will just be a little longer between updates. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. They say you like stuff more after waiting, so yeah.**

**Please cast your vote. **

**Cam out.**


	16. Episode 8 Part 2

The Bears sat at the campfire for the 5th time this season. After losing the challenge, basically destroyed the Boy's cabin in anger. Jamie wasn't too happy either. She had threw the bunk to the floor.

Chris had just got back from the Bears cabin after getting a couple of interns to clean it up.

"Wow, you guys. Way to throw some temper tantrums. Anyways, go cast your vote in the confessional cam and get back here. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must leave the island immediately. Go to the Dock of Shame and catch the boat of losers. Any Questions?… Good. Now Everett go vote first" Chris said.

A couple minutes later the Bears were done voting and Chris tallied the votes on his notepad. He then prepared himself and walked back over to the campfire where the Bears sat anxiously.

"Okay, Bears you guys lost again and how you have to kick someone off. So let's find out who? As you can see this tray only has 6 marshmallows. Who wants one?"

"Just get on with it!" Daniel said.

"Fine. Everett. Maddi. Asia. Daniel. Amy." He said as he tossed the five teens their marshmallows. Jamie and Cam sat on their logs still without a marshmallow. Both looked worried and didn't really feel like they deserved to be there. They looked at Chris, then their team, then each other.

"Okay, Jamie, Cam. You are in the bottom two. Each of you made crucial mistakes. Jamie…Cam… the final marshmallow goes to…...(one minute later)…...Cam.

"Finally." Cam said.

Jamie got her stuff and walked to the Dock of Shame. The girls walked her there and waved her goodbye

Cam sat with a confident smile on his face.

Confessional Cam*****************************************************

Cam: Indestructible.

"Okay. Tune in next time for another drama filled episode of Total Drama Island. Good Night." Chris ended the episode.

**Nothing much to say this week. Have a good couple of weeks until I update next.**

**Cam out.**


End file.
